Family Reunion
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Mentor Ji takes the Samurai to Kalico based on the rumor that James, Elizabeth, Shane, Sarah, and Joseph are alive. If it is true how will they react? Will the lie be forgiven and forgotten? Or will it ruin a relationship? At the same time Emily is facing thoughts of suicide. But why? Why does she disappear and not show up for a couple of days? Jemily/Aia/Mike and OC/ Kevin and OC
1. Chapter 1: Kalico

Family Reunion

Chapter One: Kalico

Jayden was sitting on the couch, waiting for Emily and the others. He had a huge crush on Emily, but was too afraid that she would reject him and that it'll ruin their friendship. He was waiting because Mentor Ji had planned a special trip. No one knew where, why, or how they were going to get there except for Mentor. Emily had given Mentor Ji her puppy dog face and he still said no! Her puppy dog face was just too cute and irresistible. Everyone cracked under it, even Jayden.

"Mentor, where are we going?" asked Mike.

"I'm not going to tell you but it is a four hour drive to the town," said Mentor Ji. After that Emily, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio were there. So they packed their stuff in the trunk of the black van and then piled into the van.

Four hours later, they reached Kalico. Kalico was a town surrounded by beaches and had tons of tourists' attractions. Of course, within the depths of Kalico, lived the corrupt people. The police are afraid of the place called Evil Rises, because that is where the corrupt people live.

"Stay away from the Evil Rises," said Mentor, seeing their confused faces, he added," That is where the corrupt people live and/or hang out." Their faces immediately turned from confused to understanding.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors and Lies

Chapter Two: Rumors and Lies

Mentor Ji was walking down the street, when he was attacked by some robbers. He kicked them, but they were stronger and younger than he was. Soon he was surrounded. They dragged him into an alley.

The oldest man said," Hi, my name is Randy and this is my crew." He then put a knife to the Ji's throat. "Now give us all of your money," said Randy.

"Even if I had money to give you, I wouldn't," said Mentor Ji.

"Your choice," said Randy.

"Let him go!" shouted a man from the front of the alley. There were four others right behind him. They stood like the previous ranger group. They stood like James, Elizabeth, Shane, Sarah, and Joseph.

Randy snickered," Why would I do that?" He tightened his grip on Mentor Ji.

"You've already dealt with us and may I say that we kicked your butts," said a girl behind the man that first spoke. She sounded oddly like Elizabeth and well the man sounded like James. Randy paled considerably.

"Here you can have them," said Randy," I didn't need him anyway. He didn't have any money." He pushed Mentor Ji to the group of five. A man that looked oddly like Shane caught him.

"Yeah you better run," said the other girl behind the man that sounded like James. She sounded like Sarah.

Then man that sounded like James asked," Are you alright?" Before Mentor Ji could answer, the active Samurai ran to the alley.

"Mentor, are you alright?" Jayden asked as he ran up. Right before he got there, the five that sounded like the previous Samurai took off running.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Mentor Ji.

"Who were they?" asked Mike.

"I don't know," said Mentor Ji. Though he knew exactly, who he thought they were. Jayden knew he wasn't telling them everything, but he decided to ask Mentor Ji about it later when they had more privacy.

_Okay, I don't own anyhting. Though I wish I did. Okay please review. I am not going to post anymore if I don't get any reviews. Please be nice. I'm not a professional writer... yet. _

_**Like it... review.**_

_**Hate it... review anyways, just be a little**_** nicer.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Chapter Three

The Truth

Jayden went to talk to Ji, while the others watched a horror movie. He wasn't into horror movies like the other rangers, excluding Mike. He sighed and knocked on Mentor Ji's room.

"Come in," called Mentor Ji. Jayden walked in. "Jayden, what are you doing here? Aren't you and the others watching a movie?"

"It is a horror movie. I'm not missing anything," said Jayden," Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything," answered Mentor Ji.

"Who were they? I mean the people who fought the guys trying to rob you?" asked Jayden,

"I already told you, I don't know," said Mentor Ji. Mentor Ji sighed. _Of course Jayden would find out_, he thought. Jayden sighed. _He is lying but Mentor Ji never lies unless it is something major. Uh oh! Something major happened and he doesn't want us to know. I have to get him to tell me. I won't anyone hurt him or my team_, Jayden thought. Mentor Ji watched several emotions cross Jayden's face; hurt, confusion, panic, determination, and overprotectiveness.

"Mentor, I know you said that but I also know you're not telling us everything. I believe you know or you think you know who they are. So spill," Jayden commanded.

"Fine, but on one condition," said Mentor Ji.

"What is your condition?" asked Jayden.

"Don't tell the others," said Mentor Ji. Jayden panicked. _Don't tell the others? What is that bad that I can't tell the others_, thought a panicked Jayden. When Jayden nodded, Mentor Ji said," I think those people were your parents. It is crazy and probably incorrect, b ut they sounded and acted like them." Jayden's mouth dropped.

_I sadly don't own anything. Tell me if you like it. Any ideas. I am so so so sorry for not updating,but we are moving and we didn't get good Internet in the KOAs. Then we went to my Grandma's house and you can't hook up to her internet. My mom also wouldn't let me use her computere. Again I am so so so so so sorry for not updating. Reviews are appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4: What!

Chapter 4: What?

"What?" shouted Jayden.

"Jayden calm down. They aren't alive. They would of came home, especially your dad. I bet they are just a bunch of adults who like to save innocent people from the Evil Rises because the cops won't," said Mentor Ji.

"What is the Evil Rises anyways?" asked Jayden.

"I think it just a group of criminals who want/need more criminals around them to keep the cops at bay so they can do more crime," said Mentor Ji," I'm not entirely sure."

"Anyway why would you not want me to tell the others about them?" asked Jayden. He was really confused and needed more answers to make sure that Mentor Ji was telling him the truth,

"I don't want to get their hopes up only to find out that it wasn't true after all. Jayden I think I dreamed them up," said Mentor Ji.

"Mentor we all saw them, you didn't dream them up," said Jayden.

"No, Jayden. What I meant was that I think that I missed your parents so much that I started thinking that those people were them so I found similarities and heard your parents voices instead of the actual voices," Mentor Ji said.

"That might make sense,' said Jayden.

Ten minutes later, Emily walked in and said," I'm mad at you, Jayden."

"Why?" Jayden asked.

"You left me to endure the horror movie. I'm hope you're happy now. I was in so much psin. It was so scary," Emily answered. Jayden thought that Emily was serious. A smile stretched across her face and she laughed.

"You are so mean. I thought you were serious," said Jayden.

"You did? Come on! How can a fearless leader, like you, get so worked up over something like that?" asked Emily. Jayden didn't answer. Emily sighed and said," Anyway, fearless leader, we're going to the beach and wondered if you wanted to come. Just say, before you answer, the others don't think you are to come."

"Why?" asked Jayden.

"Because you skipped the movie that we were watching," Emily answered.

"Well, yes, I would love to go to the beach with you… guys," Jayden said, just barely saving himself from saying I would love to go the beach with Emily.

"You are not just going to prove them wrong, are you?" asked Emily.

"No, I really wanted to go to the beach with you guys," Jayden said and they left.

Mentor Ji said," Love bugs, they just don't know it."


	5. Chapter 5: Fear of Water

Chapter Five: Fear of Water

Emily waded into the water a little ways, but not too deep, considering her element is earth. She watched as the others surfed. Mia rode a wave to her and asked," Don't you want to surf with us?"

Emily shook her head and asked," Do want to get our fearless leader in the water?"

Mia nodded and asked," What's the plan?" Emily leaned over and whispered the plan into Mia's ear. They both nodded.

They ran over to Jayden. "Hey, Jayden," said Emily cheerfully.

"Hey, Em. Hi, Mia," said Jayden.

"Do you know what's bothering me?" asked Emily.

"What?" asked Jayden, determined to help Emily.

"That everyone is in the water having fun and you aren't," Emily said sadly. Jayden froze. _She wants me to get in the water. Panic time. I can't get in the water, but I can't let her know that I'm scared of the water. That would be so embarrassing. No! Jayden, calm down. Just tell her you are fine here and she might leave you alone or even stay with you. Hopefully Mia doesn't. Wait! Where's Mia? She's not out there surfing_, Jayden thought. Next thing Jayden knows, Emily drags him up smiling. Then she starts pulling him while he feels someone pushes him from the behind. _That must be where Mia went; behind me_, Jayden thought. Then he felt cold seawater wash around his ankles. _No! No! Not water! I am so dead_, thought Jayden. He froze. Emily and Mia were laughing. Emily stopped laughing when she saw Jayden's face. Mia stopped too.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily, scared. Jayden took off back towards the shore. Mia and Emily looked towards each other. Then they took off after Jayden. Jayden didn't stop until he reached his chair. "Jayden, what's wrong?" asked Emily, once again. He looked into her eyes and saw two emotions; concern and fear.

He sighed and said," I'm scared of water." _There are going to laugh and tease about it, Then they will tell the others and they will hate me_, Jayden thought.

"Why?" asked Emily, completely surprising Jayden.

"When I was five, my dad and I had gone surfing in the ocean. We were having so much fun. That day a shark had tried to attack me, but my dad saved me. The shark destroyed my board and one of the sharks tooth ripped through my dad skin. There was a huge cut. Blood was everywhere, but he kept pushing on. He put me on his surfboard and pushed it along keeping me out of the water. We got in like five feet water and the shark attacked my dad. He was dragged about one hundred feet away from me. Then the shark attacked me from underneath. I jumped off just in time. I look straight into the shark's eyes and I froze. I started sinking. I tried to get up above the surface but I couldn't. I was so scared. Then I gave up. I thought since my dad was dead than I should die. Then both your moms, Elizabeth and Sarah, dragged me up. I saw the shark's fin head away from us. They had saw the whole thing and told me that the boys were looking for my dad. They said he would be alive and everything would be alright. I asked them why they rescued me and why they didn't just let me drown," explained Jayden.

"What were their reactions?" asked Mia.

"They asked me why I would think that they wouldn't rescue me," answered Jayden.

"What did you say?" asked Mia.

"I said that I deserved it. I told them it was my fault that my dad was attacked by that stupid shark. That if my dad died then I should die too. It should have been me that the shark attacked. They said that my dad would not like me saying that. They said that my dad would be really upset if he found that was going to let myself drown or be eaten by the shark or be wounded beyond repair. They asked what if my dad was alive and they had not been able to save me. They said my dad sacrificed himself so I could live and become a great red ranger. They said he would be devastated if he found out I had died. I let them drag me to the shore. I cried. They hugged me and tried to comfort me. They tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. They treated me like their own. They eventually asked me what's wrong. I said my dad doesn't care about me. They said of course he does. I told them the only reason he wants me and pretends to care is because I'm the first born and will be the red ranger. They said he cares about me and loves me. They said he's strict but he loves me with all his heart. I just shook my head. It must have been five minutes later, but to me it felt like an hour, when the others arrived with my dad. He was alive but just barely. The whole ordeal lasted thirty minutes. After that I swore never to get in the ocean or any other type of body of water. For the first few months after that ordeal, I was scared to get a bath or a shower, but my dad and his team were there for me the whole way," Jayden said.

"Did they ever tell your dad?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, they told him after he healed from the shark attack. He asked why they didn't tell him before then. They answered that he was already hurt as it was and that he needed time to heal first. Then deal with our relationships. He came to my room. The door was open and I was reading a book. I honestly don't remember what the book was about. Anyway I looked up and beckoned him in. He asked me why I ever doubted that he loved me. At first I didn't answer. Then I said because I go to school and it is Mentor Ji who picks me up. All the other kids' parents pick them up and I'm teased because my parents don't pick me up. I also said that he never does anything with me. I said that I get that we can't go to Disney World or Disney Land. I get that we can't go out of the country because you have to save the world, but you don't even play catch in the front yard with me. You never read to me. You never say I love you. He just didn't do things that even a busy dad would do with his son. I told him that I didn't want to be his child anymore. I knew I hurt him but it was true. I regretted saying those words the moment that they came out of my mouth. My dad turned away from me. I thought he was going to leave and never talk to me again. I thought he would get rid of me. He just sat there silent. He never moved, not a muscle. I finally whispered dad. He didn't move. I said a little louder dad. He didn't move. So I set my book down and crawled over to him. I look at my dad's face and I nearly fell off the bed. I would have to if my dad didn't grab me. I am the first person ever to make my dad cry. He was crying. I couldn't believe it. I felt guiltier than before. I said dad I'm sorry. He shook his head and said that it should be him that was sorry. He'd been hurting me and he never knew it. He never asked," said Jayden.

"Did he try to make it better?" asked Emily.

"Yep, actually we were at beach when he was attacked by that stupid shark. Anyway he brought me back here. I stayed up with the stuff while he waded in. The others went surfing. I stood there frightened. My dad looked around in the water, but couldn't find me. I think the only thing that comforted him was that there was no blood. He panicked. Then he looked back towards the stuff and was relieved to see me standing there. He came up to me and said why don't we get in the water. I said I don't want to. He asked me why. I said that he'd laugh at me, but he said that he would never laugh at me if it was serious. So I told him about my fear and the promise I made to myself. He told me he would never laugh at something like that. Then I reminded him of my fear of spiders. He told me that was not as serious as this. This fear is more understandable. Anyway he picked me up and walked to the water. He waded until the water was five feet deep and then stopped. The others rode the waves in and asked why my dad was holding me. My dad answered that I was scared of the water. I buried my head in his shoulder because I thought they were going to laugh at me. When they didn't I asked aren't you going to laugh at me. They answered no. Then my dad let go of me and started adjusting his watch and I held on tighter. A bee landed on my hand on top, so I waved it off thinking it was my dad's hair. It moved to my bottom hand and before I knew what had happened, it stung me. I let go of my dad's neck in pain and fell. I remember hitting the water. I didn't have time to scream. I remember hitting my head. Then everything went black. Somehow I was able to hold my breath and not get water in my lungs. So I didn't drown. My dad was waiting for me to come up. When I didn't he panicked and he went under water to see me at the bottom of the ocean. He came up for a breath and then swam back down. He dragged me up and held my head above the water. Then he carried me back to land. He did CPR. He checked my pulse and my heartbeat, but couldn't find it. He held my head to his chest and cried. He cried because I was dead. I remember waking up, hearing my dad crying. I said dad. He looked at me and a smile broke across his face. I asked what happened. He explained and then told me to never die again. I said okay and then asked why. He said because I would be devastated and I would miss you terribly. I asked so it had nothing to do with me being the next red ranger. He told me no and even said if we are lucky there would be no more Samurai after us. I asked if we could go do something else. He said yes. We went to the movies, went on a walk through the park, and came back to the beach for dinner. While the others were surfing, my dad was wading. I wanted to go talk to him and he was only in three feet. So I thought I could make it. The moment the water touched me though I froze. I was terrified. My dad had turned around and was going to check on me when he saw me frozen in the water. He ran and picked me up. He asked me why I got in the water if I was scared of it. I told him that I wanted to talk to him. He said that I should have just called. I told him that I wanted to prove I was brave. He told me that in his eyes I will always be fearless. Then he asked me what I wanted to talk to him about. I told him I loved him. I knew he was touched and he told me that he loved me too," Jayden said.

"Did you ever get to go to Disney World/Land with your dad?" asked Emily.

"No, but almost," answered Jayden.

"What do you mean?" asked Mia.

"Okay when I was six, my dad and his team were going to get two weeks off in a three weeks. So my dad promised he would take me to Disney Land, which was eight hours away. The say before we left Master Xrandred attacked. My dad promised to come back and take me to Disney Land, though you know that all of our parents died that day. It was two weeks before school started so when I went back to school, I got teased because my dad died and my mom died when I was born. I wasn't homeschooled until third grade," Jayden finished.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jayden!" exclaimed Mia and Emily.

He shook his head and said," It's okay. It's not your fault. I can only blame myself."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"My dad was probably thinking about me when he was fighting Master Xrandred. So he wasn't focused. If I had never been born then he would not have been worried about me," Jayden said.

"No, Jayden it was not your fault. It was Master Xrandred's," Emily said. Jayden gave her a weak smile.

**Line Break**

James heard the whole thing and felt extremely guilty. He made his son doubt himself. Elizabeth asked," Who is that blonde girl? I mean she is either Serena or Emily, she looks too small to be Serena and Emily is my second oldest. Why would she be here?"

"I don't know but it's obvious Jayden likes her and she likes him," said Joseph.

"I know, right?" asked Shane.

"Guys, do you think it was a good idea to pretend we are dead?" asked Sarah.

"I thought it was, but I'm not so sure anymore," answered James.

"It seemed like a good idea then," Elizabeth said. They all went silent. They watched their kids have fun. "I wish we could have fun like that," Elizabeth said and everyone nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Evil Rises

Chapter Six: In the Evil Rises

Emily had decided to take a walk alone. She knew Kalico. She knew Kalico all too well. Her dad would drag her and her older sister, Serena out there so the Evil Rises would all get a chance to abuse her. Serena would watch from the sidelines helpless.

"Hey, babe. You got lost in the wrong area," said a man's voice.

"I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am, the Evil Rises," Emily said.

"You a criminal," said the man. Emily turned around and showed her face. "No you are the pathetic wimpy Emily Pirtle," said the man. She recognized the man as Randy.

"I am not pathetic or wimpy anymore," said Emily.

"You will always be easy to abuse though. I wonder if you know how much your friends hate you, even that old man hates your guts," said Randy.

"They do not hate my guts. They are overprotective of me even," said Emily.

"Acting, sweetheart. All you are to them is a replacement. Your sister was supposed to go to that dojo but she got sick. So you took her place. You are a replacement and that is all you will ever be to any of them. They are nice to you because that old dude tells them to be. He only tells them to be because your sister is sick and you have been teased all the time. He is feeling sympathetic and so are they," said Randy. _He must be telling the truth. They talk about me behind my back. They think I'm asleep, but I can hear every word they say. I can't believe it. This whole time I actual thought they cared but they never did_, thought Emily. She lowered her head. Then the next thing Emily knows, Randy's friends grab her arms and drags her deeper into the Evil Rises. 


	7. Chapter 7: Abuse

Chapter Seven: Abuse

"Hey, Mr. Pirtle, looked who we found!" called Randy.

"Who?" called Mr. Pirtle, turning around.

"Your favorite daughter," answered Randy, stepping aside to show Emily.

"Ah, Emily. How long did you think you could hide from me? You are pathetic! I can't stand to look at you, but I can certainly abuse you," said Mr. Pirtle. He smiled wickedly and then punched Emily in the gut. She cried out in pain. "You are such a wimp. How could I ever had such a fragile baby," shouted Mr. Pirtle.

Everyone laughed as the abuse continued. Emily couldn't do anything but scream and cry. "Shut up!" shouted Mr. Pirtle, punching Emily in the mouth. Emily kept crying out in pain and misery. He hit her hard enough to dislocate her shoulder. He also broke that same arm in several different places by kicking, punching and stepping on it. Emily was in so much pain.

"Stop! Please, stop! You are hurting me! Please stop! Please stop! Please!" shouted Emily. Everyone just laughed at her. They kept it up. Soon enough Randy joined her father in abusing her. Then everyone started abusing her. Little did they were being watched.


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt

Chapter Eight: Hurt

Everyone kept hitting Emily. This time they took turns. First up was her dad and then it was Randy's turn. They kept it up.

**Line Break**

Elizabeth watched as the criminals were beating that blonde girl that was crushing on Jayden. Finally she had enough and turned around to look at James.

"What?" he asked.

"We have to help her," said Elizabeth fiercely," and if you won't go help her then I'll go alone."

"We were just waiting for you to say let's go, since she is your child," Joseph said.

"I can't believe your husband is doing that to her, considering she is his child too. She also never said anything about him being abusive," said Sarah.

"There was this one time that Serena told me that he was evil and abusive, but I didn't believe it. I guess I should have because look at what he is doing to her now," said Elizabeth.

"Why didn't you believe her?" asked James.

"Well, first of all, he never was mean around me. Well, he said that they had an argument and she was three. You know three year olds tell stories when they are mad," said Elizabeth," Any way we got to save her now."

They went down to the second level. The five of them got on different windows and jumped right for the person abusing the blonde girl. "Hiya!" shouted Elizabeth. Everyone backed up, except Emily. The five of them got in their preferred martial arts stance.

"No one touch her," said James.

"She is my child. I can do whatever I want to her," said Mr. Pirtle. He pushed through the crowd.

"No you can't," said Elizabeth. She looked at Emily, who was unconscious. Then she showed her face. Everyone gasped.

"Elizabeth," whispered Mr. Pirtle, shocked.

"Yes, I am alive and I don't like you abusing my daughter," Elizabeth said. She turned around and pick up her daughter. She realized it was Emily. "Why would you hurt my youngest daughter?" Elizabeth asked, pained.

"Because you were always with Serena and someone needed to give Emily attention and I hated her guts. She's just too good, too nice, too bubbly, and too pitiful. She wouldn't argue or tell anyone because she was getting attention. I also told her that I was doing this because I loved her and because she was a bad girl. You know what? She believed me. You were dead to her before you actually died. All she ever really wanted was your love," said Mr. Pirtle.

"She had my love. I don't know what you are talking about," Elizabeth said. She was really hurt. _Did Emily really hate her? Did I really not give her the love that should have_, thought Elizabeth.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You never tucked her in and you never said you loved her. You never played with her. You never did anything with her and then you left and treated someone else's kid like your own," Mr. Pirtle said. James looked at Elizabeth shocked. Her head was bent.

"You know I had too," growled Elizabeth.

"Do they know why or are they surprised you would ignore your child?" asked Mr. Pirtle," I mean you were always so secretive. Though I am so glad you left and pretended to die, because more bonding time with Emily. She was just too easy. She wanted you. You know what I said to that? I told her that you never loved her and that if she was alive, she would take Serena and Thomas away. They would probably go with him." He pointed his finger at James.

"Shut up!" shouted Elizabeth, surprising everyone," she's my daughter and you are not going to hurt her anymore."

"Well it is her or Serena, take your pick," said Mr. Pirtle. He smiled wickedly.

"Neither," said Elizabeth.

"Hey, I bet you are wondering why Emily is here with his son instead of Serena," said Mr. Pirtle, pointing at James. She nodded. "Well Serena is sick with cancer," said Mr. Pirtle. He was grinning wickedly.

Elizabeth gasped and she started crying. James held her. He looked up at Mr. Pirtle and said," You're evil, just plain evil."

"I know I am and I am proud of it," said Mr. Pirtle. Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

"Let's get Emily out of here," said Elizabeth.

"Oh no you don't," said Randy," One move and I shoot Emily."

**Line Break**

Jayden was wondering where Emily was. They had all returned but Emily. Ji got a call and ran back into the room . "Guys, I know where Emily is," Mentor Ji said.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

Chapter Nine: Rescue

"Where?" asked Jayden.

"In the Evil Rises," answered Mentor Ji," Be careful and please don't get hurt."

"Who called you?' asked Mia.

"Find out for yourselves," said Mentor Ji with a smile," They said that Emily is really hurt. She has a dislocated shoulder and that arm is severely broken. She is black and blue. She is also unconscious. Be careful of her." They nodded and ran off to help whoever was protecting Emily.

**Line Break**

"Put Emily down or I'll shoot her," said Randy. So Elizabeth slowly and carefully put Emily down. She was careful not to hurt Emily. Emily moaned in pain and started squirming. Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder and Emily stopped squirming immediately.

"See that was not so hard," said Mr. Pirtle. Elizabeth gave him one of her famous death glares. He just smiled wickedly. "I was just hoping you would do that," said Mr. Pirtle. He nodded towards Randy. Randy lifted the gun, aimed, and was about to pull the trigger. "Bye, bye sweetheart," said Mr. Pirtle. The gun was aimed at Elizabeth. Randy was going to pull the trigger.

"No!" shouted James. All of the sudden Randy flew forward and his face hit the pavement.

"Mind if we dropped in," said Jayden.

"We? You are the only person," laughed one of Randy's friends. Jayden just smiled and then four others jumped in. "Oh, never mind," said the man. James beamed. That was his son Jayden. Jayden stood there with the rest of his team. _Wait why are there five there if Emily is here and there are only five rangers_, asked James to himself. Mr. Pirtle lunged at Jayden.

"Jayden, watch out!" said James.

Jayden looked up and said," Huh? Whoa!" He jumped out of the way just in time. Mia looked from Jayden to James.

She backed up. "Jayden?" asked Mia," This is creepy."

"Now, I'm offended," said Sarah.

Jayden looked up and looked from James' team to his team. He then looked at the man who called his name. His mouth dropped. Standing right there was his dad. "But you died. You were dead. Master Xrandred killed you," Jayden said.

"I missed you too," said James, jokingly," Hello Jayden. Let's talk more once we get Emily out of here." Everyone nodded. Elizabeth picked up Emily and Jayden got to see how bad her injuries actually were. They took off running. Half an hour later, they arrived at hotel that the active Samurai were staying in.

**Sorry. I guess I was being mean to Emily so I am totally giving her a break. I don't own anything. I am so sorry that there is alot of Jemily going on but trust me there will be more.**


	10. Chapter 10: Arguements

Chapter Ten: Arguments

Emily was lying down in bed. She was better. Her shoulder was not dislocated anymore. The active Samurai had used their symbol power to heal her. She still had bruises and was still unconscious.

Jayden was in the living room sitting with his dad and Antonio. He had just explained how Antonio got there and how he got the octazord.

"So you just let him on the team?" asked James.

"Kind of. I needed some convincing. He has proven to be very useful. He has saved our lives many times. Yeah we needed to save him a couple of times. When I had been poisoned and Deker, half human/half nighlock, wanted to face me, I was sick and weak. Antonio found out where I was and saved me from fighting Deker. I wouldn't be here today if he hadn't shown up," Jayden said," I am glad he is on my team." Antonio blushed.

"You would have made it even if I didn't show up," said Antonio.

"You are just being modest," said Jayden.

"I don't want him on this team," said James.

"What?" asked Jayden," He saved my life on more than one occasion."

"And I am truly appreciative of that but he is not a Samurai and he will never will be," said James," He probably done well, but he is in danger and putting your team in danger." James was so calm.

"He activated the octazord and the clawzord. He programed and activated the Black box. He activated the lightzord. He made his Samurizer and took down several nighlock by himself. I am not kicking him off my team. He is a valuable member," Jayden shouted.

"Jayden, you are putting him in danger every time you take him to battle, not to mention you and your team," said James.

"And he comes out alive every time. He is has proven himself every time he has gone to battle," said Jayden.

"It's okay, Jayden. I can leave. I don't want to get in between you and your dad," Antonio said," If he doesn't want me on the team then I don't have to be on the team."

"No, Antonio, please stay. I want you to stay," said Jayden said.

"I can't. See ya around, mi amigo," said Antonio and he left. Jayden went straight to his room without another word.

When he reached his room, he slammed the door shut and cried. He missed Antonio already and he knew his teammates reaction. Emily and Mia would be devastated. Mike would be upset. Kevin, even though he won't admit, would miss Antonio. Ji would miss him too. "I hope the nighlock don't go after him," whispered Jayden.

**Line Break**

Mentor Ji got in an argument with Mike, Kevin, and Mia on why he didn't want to tell them about their parents. They were unconvinced and were furious at him.

"Why don't you see my logic?" asked Mentor Ji.

"Oh, we see your logic. We see it crystal clear. It would have been nice to know about our parents," Mia said angrily. Then they stormed off to do their own things. Kevin went to read his books. Mike went to play video games. Mia went to cook.

**Line Break**

Emily had just woken up to see her mom reading a book by her bedside. She was surprised to see her mom. "Am I dead?" asked Emily.

"No, you are alive," said Elizabeth," I was only pretending to be dead." Emily was surprised and hurt.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Emily.

"I don't hate you. I love you," said Elizabeth. Elizabeth was hurt. _She thinks I hate her. Oh man! He was right. I do hurt Emily_, thought Elizabeth.

"You sure have a good way of showing it," Emily said sarcastically," I mean ignoring me, not believing that dad is abusive, never saying I love you, never tucking me in, never picking me up but always picking Serena up from school, taking Serena away when I am crying, and never caring is what normal parents do."

"You should stop being sarcastic. I had to do it," said Elizabeth.

"You had to? Like I haven't heard that before. You never cared and you never will. So stop trying to make me believe you have this whole time," Emily said. She was really wounded because of her mom.

"I do love you," said Elizabeth.

"No you don't," Emily said and she rolled over on to her other side.

"Will you at least let me explain why I ignored you?" asked Elizabeth. She felt like crying.

"No," answered Emily.

**Line Break**

Things with the Samurai were rocky. Jayden was mad at his dad for kicking Antonio off the team. Mike, Kevin, and Mia were mad at Mentor Ji for not telling them about their parents. Emily was mad at her mom because she didn't believe that her mom loved her. Antonio wasn't even with them.

**Sorry, the arguements were kind of lame. I will post more soon. I do not own power rangers. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

Chapter Eleven: Captured

In the Netherworld, Octoroo was planning his revenge on the previous Samurai group, but he just couldn't see any way he could get to them. Then he saw how upset their children were and got a brilliant idea.

Back in the Human world, Mentor Ji told the rangers there had been a nighlock attack. The rangers quickly ran to the Nighlock morphing in the process.

"Hey, Nighlock!" shouted Mike," It is not right to mess with people when we are on vacation!" The Nighlock just laughed. He threw these quills at the rangers and the rangers were not able to block, even Jayden got hit. The Samurai rangers were unconscious.

The Nighlock grabbed them and took them away. He was carrying Emily and Mia in his right hand by their ankles. He was carrying Mike, Kevin, and Jayden in his left hand by their ankles. "Ha-ha, Samurai. We got your children," said the Nighlock menacingly.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" asked Elizabeth, worried about Emily's safety. She was so scared Emily got hurt or worse, killed.

"Sometimes and sometimes they're beat up but they would call if two or more got hurt," said Mentor Ji. He was getting scared. They knew for sure that the Nighlock had left for the Netherworld or somewhere else in this world.

"Maybe we should go and make sure they're okay," said James.

"Yeah," said Sarah," I would really like to know if Mia was okay. Do you think she is? Oh, I hope she's okay."

"Me, too," said Joseph.

"Guys come on! We can check but they probably went for ice cream," Shane said.

"I wonder what goes on in his mind sometimes," said Elizabeth.

"I bet we don't want to know," said Sarah. Everyone chuckled, even Shane. He tried to act hurt but he failed completely. They left without another word. They were nervous. When they arrived at the sight where the battle was fought, they couldn't see anyone. The active Samurai weren't there.

"James," said Elizabeth," Their morphers are here, except Jayden's." Tears welled in Elizabeth's and Sarah's eyes. He grabbed Sarah and Elizabeth into a hug. Joseph sat down and put his head into his hands. Shane awkwardly hugged him. The girls were sobbing. Tears welled up in his eyes too, but he blinked them away. He had to be strong. If he cried then his team would fall apart.

Then a Nighlock appeared with a bag that looked like an oversized potato bag. "Ha-ha, missing your kids," said the Nighlock.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger. I love them. Sadly I don't own Power Rangers Samurai! If I did Emily and Jayden would be a couple. Their parents would be alive. Okay to make this clear. In this story I pretended that all the parents pretended to die. Sorry it's short. Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tracking Gold

Chapter Twelve: Tracking Gold

James growled at the Nighlock. "What do you want?" asked James.

The Nighlock doesn't say anything. Instead he laughs. The previous Samurai got their Spin Swords out. The Nighlock said," You don't want to do that."

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth.

The Nighlock just laughed again. He dropped the oversized potato sack and opened it. He grabbed what was in the bag and pulled it out. James dropped his Spin Sword. The Nighlock was holding his son. The others looked at him.

"Let him go," said James. His voice cracked.

"And why would I do that?" said the Nighlock.

"Because if you don't, I'll personally hurt you and I'm pretty sure my team would help," James said and he picked his Spin Sword back up.

"Are you always so dense?" asked the Nighlock," I have your son. If you attack me I can either hurt him or put him in front of me your attacks hit him." Then the Nighlock took out his sword and struck Jayden across the chest. James' eyes welled up with tears and this time he didn't stop them.

Elizabeth, noticing James crying, asked," What did you do that for?"

"For threatening me. Oh, by the way, my name is Torturer because I love to torture people," said Torturer," Do you want to see my special move?"

"No, we don't," said Shane.

"Well, too bad," said Torturer, and he held Jayden up by his throat. Torturer yelled," Triple Torture Strike!" He slashed once across Jayden's chest, then he struck across Jayden's stomach, and finally he sliced up; from his stomach to his neck. Then he dropped Jayden. "I can do that as many times as I like. If I want to do it five or more times I yell, Torture Strike Times whatever number," said Torturer.

"Leave him alone," whispered James. The Nighlock just laughed. He threw Jayden in the oversized potato sack.

"I have all of them and you are never going to see them again," said Torturer. Then he disappeared through the GAP.

**Line break**

Antonio was walking down the street with his fishing gear. He had Octozord and Clawzord. He was whistling to himself. The last thing he expected to see is the previous Samurai crying by the path. He ran over to them and asked," Is everything alright?" They jumped, but relaxed when they saw it was him.

Shane answered," No."

"What happened?" asked Antonio. Then Joseph told him everything that happened. He felt horrible. He was terribly sorry. He missed his friends. He had to leave the team but he certainly didn't think that they would be hurt by the Nighlock without him there.

"We got to save them," said James, with determination. His team nodded.

"I can help," said Antonio. Everyone looked at him, but he only looked at James. "I have tracked them thousands of times and I used to visit this place with my dad all the time, until he got drunk and got himself arrest. I'm also a techy. Please. I know I'm not a Samurai, but they're my best friends and I've known Jayden since we were four. I can't stand to lose them." Everyone looked at James.

He smiled and said," Okay, but please be careful."

"Sorry, but I did fight alongside Jayden for a while. After fighting with him, you kind of forget how to be careful," said Antonio, jokingly. He was trying to lighten the mood. Fortunately, it worked. Everyone laughed. They walked back to the apartment. They told Mentor Ji everything.

"Does any of them have their Samurizers?" asked Antonio.

"Only Jayden," answered James.

"Oh, well that makes it a whole lot easier to track them," said Antonio. They gave him a perplexed look. He called Jayden's Samurizer. "Okay, his Samurizer is on. So watch and learn," said Antonio. He pulled out a map of Kalico and the surrounding country. He made the fire symbol, which weakened him extremely. He almost collapsed, but James caught him. All of the sudden a red dot appeared on the map.

"Are you okay?" asked James.

"Yeah, I hope I never have to do that again. I used the symbol that Jayden uses to morph," explained Antonio. The previous Samurai gasped.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been killed," said James.

"Jayden is just like you," said Antonio.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

Antonio laughed and said," He would have told me the same thing." Everyone laughed.

"Well you are brilliant," said Elizabeth.

He blushed and said," Well the others didn't nickname me Tracking Gold for nothing." Everyone laughed.

**How do you like? Trust me there will be more Jemily next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Pain

Chapter Thirteen: Pain

Emily woke up. She thought _where am I? Where are the others? Are they okay?_ She looked around and saw she was in a cage with her team and two girls. The girls were still unconscious. Emily was terrified. A couple minutes later, Jayden started stirring. She called his name and shook him until he was finally awake. Then she noticed his chest and gasped. He was bleeding and had several cut across his stomach and chest.

"What?" asked Jayden. She couldn't say anything so she pointed to his chest and he looked at it. "Oh, so that's why my chest is hurting," Jayden said. Jayden saw Emily's face. He saw that she was terrified. "Em, I'm fine. Really," he said and he gave her a hug to prove it. She didn't really believe him but snuggled closer to him. He wouldn't let go of her._ No wait, I won't let go of her_, thought Jayden.

The door opened and the Nighlock appeared at the door. Emily whimpered and snuggled closer to Jayden and he held tighter to him.

"Ah, look at that. Two of my prisoners are awake. Which one to torture?" asked Torturer. Jayden growled at him and held Emily closer to him. He even pushed slightly in front of her. Torturer laughed. "How about the yellow ranger?" asked Torturer.

"No," Jayden said simply. Jayden gave him a weak smile. _I love how he is so overprotective_, thought Emily.

Torturer just laughed and said," The more you resist the more pain she'll be in." Jayden didn't say anything. He looked torn. He wanted to protect her but the Nighlock would get her eventually and put her in more pain than if she just handed her over, but if he handed her over then she might never trust him and would probably hate him. She gave him a weak smile and gently pushed away from him. Her smile disappeared when the Nighlock grabbed her.

He took her into a big room that the walls were lined with weapons. "Welcome to my torture chamber. My name is Torturer and I'll be your tormentor for today," said Torturer. She whimpered. "Let the torture begin," said Torturer, and he grabbed her.

He threw her into the wall. He punched her multiple times. He held her in his mighty grip and squeezed her. He pushed her against a pole and bound her to it. Her back was facing him. He ripped her shirt off and pushed up the tank top she wore underneath it. He took the whip and lashed at her. The whip ripped through her bare back. He laughed evilly as she screamed. "This is just too easy. How could you become a ranger? You are too pathetic. I can't believe the rangers wanted you," said Torturer. He stopped tormenting her after ten more lashes. He dragged her back to the cell. He pulled her tank top back down and pushed her back in. "I'm going to keep the shirt," Torture said. Jayden growled. "Maybe I'll take the tank top too," said Torturer. Jayden pushed in front of her and dropped to his preferred martial arts stance. "That's sweet," said Torturer," I'll let her keep the tank top." Torturer left and locked the cell door.

When Jayden was sure that he was not waiting by the door. He dropped to Emily's side. He held her in his arms and asked," Are you okay?" Emily just nodded.

"That was stupid question. You aren't okay," said Jayden. He was trying so hard not to glance down her shirt.

"Yeah, I am," said Emily, defiantly. Jayden raised an eyebrow and she said," Fine, I'm not okay."

"I know," said Jayden. She looked away. He took the chance to look down her shirt. He quickly looked up. A few minutes later, she looked at him. _Phew, she didn't notice_, thought Jayden. Though, she had noticed and was thrilled.

Without thinking, Emily kissed Jayden. His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly closed them. He deepened the kiss. Her lips were warm and soft against his. His hands fell around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She deepened the kiss even more. Finally they broke away for air.

The door opened. Emily whimpered and Jayden held her really close to him. They were scared. Emily was scared of who it was and what they will do. Jayden was scared for Emily, his unconscious team, and the two unconscious girls, though he was mostly scared for Emily.

**What do you think? I know I was being mean to Emily but hey Jayden likes her. Please review. They are most appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14: Rescuing the Samurai

Chapter Fourteen: Rescuing the Samurai

"Okay, here's the plan," said James," We distract Torturer while Antonio goes to rescue the Samurai. Consider this a test, Antonio. I want to see what Jayden told me about." Antonio nodded. "Samurai, go," said James. They had already arrived at the area where the active Samurai. They had morphed on the way.

Antonio ran through the trees and used his Barracuda Blade to fight the Moogers. He finished them off easily and ran inside. He fought more Moogers. The closer he got to where they were held, the more Moogers there were. He kept fighting the Moogers. Whenever he got tired or felt like giving up, he reminded himself of his friends and their condition. He defeated the last of the Moogers and ran to the cell door. He busted the lock off and started to open the cell door.

**Line Break**

With the previous Samurai, the fight was just beginning. Torturer was winning terribly but they wouldn't let him hurt them. They needed to be strong for Antonio.

"This is your rescue attempt. Ha! You make me laugh! Anyone you send down that hall will be killed. It is full with Moogers," said Torturer. James was the last one standing. The others were on the ground in pain. "Meet your end, red ranger," said Torturer.

"No!" shouted his team.

"Not on my watch," Jayden said and a red clad figure stuck from behind and up. Torturer screamed. He whirled around to see the green, blue, red, and pink rangers standing there.

"No! How did you escape?" asked Torturer.

"Our friend saved us and by the way, I don't like you messing with my dad," said Jayden. James smiled. His son was standing up for him.

"But you are mad him," said Torturer.

"That doesn't mean I hate. I love him the same as I loved him before the argument," said Jayden and he sent a small smile to his dad. His dad didn't see it because he was morphed.

"Oh, so you would be mad if I did this," said Torturer. He struck at James, but Jayden blocked it.

"Yes, I would and you shouldn't push it. I am angry as it is and you don't want to make me angrier," said Jayden.

"And why not?" asked Torturer.

"Because one mad ranger is bad enough but you have four mad rangers," said Mike and he stepped closer to Torturer.

"Messing with us was not a smart move," said Mia and she stepped closer to Torturer.

"So scram and we just might let you go in peace," said Kevin and he stepped closer to Torturer.

Torturer growled and said," Never." The Samurai looked at each other and then did the Spin Sword Quadruple Slash. Torturer vanished and grew big. Jayden, Mike, and Kevin went into mega mode and made the Battlewing. They defeated Torturer quickly.

Then everyone went home. James was helping Jayden walk because of the cuts on his stomach and chest. Elizabeth carried Emily home. Mia stood by her side with Sarah. Mike and Shane were right behind James and Jayden. Kevin and Joseph were behind the girls. Joseph and Shane carried the two unconscious girls. Antonio was walking behind everyone quietly. He was feeling left out because he didn't have any parents to walk with and he didn't want to intrude on them. Anyway he wasn't a ranger. James had said so. He wasn't welcome to the parents and he would get in the way if he hung around. _I guess I'll leave once I know they are safe in the apartment and Mentor Ji is working on the, as well as those two girls_, thought Antonio.

James was thinking about how well Antonio had done that day and realized he helped the team more than he realized. He was strong and brave. He must of defeated hundreds of Moogers and still had the strength to get their kids and the two girls. He was impressed. _I know I was wrong about Antonio now and I am going to let him back on the team_, thought James.

**Howdy, ya'll! Will Antonio stay on the team or will he leave the team forever? What are the Nighlock planning now? (Evil laugh) Reviews are welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15: Stay, Please

Chapter Fifteen: Stay, Please

They arrived to the apartment soon and Mentor Ji was working on Emily and Jayden. He worked on Emily first because she was hurt the worst and because Jayden insisted. _I wonder why he insisted that I work on Emily first_, thought Mentor Ji.

Two weeks later, both Emily and Jayden were fit as fickle. Antonio had decided to stay until the two of them healed with permission from James. It was the middle of the afternoon and Antonio was getting ready to leave….again. He gave all of them a hug. He gave Jayden a hug last. _This is so painful_, thought Antonio. Then he started walking to the door.

"Where are you going, Antonio?" asked James. Everyone looked at him. Antonio turned around. James was grinning. Everyone else was confused.

"You said that I'm not a Samurai and never will be. You said that you don't want me on the team," Antonio said, just as confused as everyone else.

"I know what I said," said James," and I admit I regret it at the same time I don't. I was wrong to kick you off the team. You are a fine addition. You also seem important to the rest of the team, more importantly my son. I am truly sorry and ask your forgiveness. I think you deserve that spot on the team. I wouldn't be here, my team wouldn't be here, and your team wouldn't be here without you. So will you stay?"

At first Antonio was silent and James was nervous he wouldn't forgive him. Then Antonio grinned and said," Forgive and forget, that's what my dad said. I would love to stay, if it's alright with them." He nodded towards his team.

"Of course!" they shouted.

"Ow, I can hear you perfectly fine. No need to shout," said Antonio. He smiled jokingly. Jayden was grinning ear to ear. He hugged Antonio and Antonio hugged him back. James smiled. His son was happy. That's all he truly wanted. He felt terrible for making his son upset. He knew Jayden was crying. He had heard him. It broke his heart to see him like that. After all that time never seeing Jayden, he finally saw him again.

Jayden looked at his dad and saw him smiling. He missed him so much. Then he messed up when he finally sees him again, but like all the times before he fixed it. He walked over to his dad. He was finally going to talk to him.

**I am making you wait. I know evil :) HAHAHAHAHAHA**


	16. Chapter 16: Reconciliation

Chapter Sixteen: Reconciliation

"Hey, dad," said Jayden. Noticing that Jayden wanted to talk to his dad about something serious and private, Emily ushered everyone out. Before leaving, she walked to Jayden and kissed him on the cheek.

Amused looking, James asked," When did that happen?" Jayden blushed.

"Right before you rescued me," said Jayden.

"If I remember correctly, Antonio rescued you and you rescued me," said James," Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Thanks," said Jayden.

"For what?" asked James.

"For letting Antonio stayed. For attempting to rescue me," said Jayden, sincerely.

"Jayden, I was wrong and because I was too stupid to see that you really wanted him there, I hurt you. You got captured and the Nighlock, I don't care about his name, hurt you to get at me. I feel horrible. Everything that happened to you was my fault and Antonio saved the day. I really wanted to make it up to you. I'm a horrible father and wouldn't be surprised if you hated me," said James.

"Dad," Jayden said. James looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes. He felt horrible.

"See, I'm always hurting you," said James. He put his head in his hands. Jayden put a hand on his shoulder. He looked into Jayden's eyes.

"Dad, .listen to me. Thanks for admitting you were wrong. You weren't too stupid to see it because you thought you were doing what was the best. I will not call you stupid for trying to protect me and him. It was my fault we got captured by the Nighlock; I couldn't care less about his name. I wasn't on the top of my game, so my team was off. I should've put my feelings to the side and focused on the task at hand. None of that was your fault, but I do agree that Antonio saved the day. Don't tell Antonio that or he'll become cockier than he already is," said Jayden, and he hugged his dad who hugged him back," You are the best dad I can ask for. I would never hate you."

"Thanks, Jayden. I really needed to hear that," said James.

"What are sons for?" asked Jayden. They both laughed.

**Line Break**

Emily was going to talk to her mom and hopefully heal their bond. She went to Elizabeth's and Sarah's room. She knocked.

"Come in!" called Elizabeth. Emily tentatively opened the door. She stood there until Elizabeth looked up. Her mouth dropped. "Hey, Emily," said Elizabeth.

"Is this a bad time? I could come back later," said Emily uncomfortably.

"No, come sit," said Elizabeth.

"Do you need me to leave?" asked Sarah.

"Can you stay?" said Elizabeth, and Sarah nodded," What did you need, Emily?"

"I want to heal our bond," Emily said slowly.

Elizabeth looked relieved and asked," You do?" Emily nodded. "Okay, let's start by…"

"You telling me why you ignored me?" suggested Emily.

"Okay, well, right after James had died and while Master Xrandred was being sealed away; Master Xrandred told me that he'll hurt my youngest daughter when he returns. So I thought that if it looked like I didn't care about you then maybe he won't touch you. Well, that isn't working now that you are the yellow ranger, huh?" said Elizabeth.

"So all of this was because of Master Xrandred?" asked Emily, trying to get the story straight.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Elizabeth.

"Wow," said Sarah. That was all Sarah could say. Then out of nowhere, the three of them laughed.

**Line Break**

Mike, Kevin, and Mia decided to forgive Mentor Ji for not telling them about their parents. So they walk up to him and shouted at the top of their lungs," We forgive you!" Mentor Ji dropped the pot that he was cleaning. Everyone was laughing. Sarah, Emily, Joseph, Elizabeth, Jayden, James, Antonio, and Shane were sitting in the living room roaring with laughter.

**Line Break**

All in all, everything is calm and almost back to normal. Well as normal as things can get when your parents whom you thought were dead were actually alive and staying with you.

Someone Antonio never wanted to see was watching him plotting his revenge. An evil smile spread across his face. "I will get you Antonio. If it is the last thing I do, I will get you," said the man.

**Oh oh, someone is after Antonio. Can you guess who he is? I'll give you a hint; he is mentioned in the story once by Antonio and he is not in the Evil Rises yet. I know he is and you wanna know how to findd out? Review! Duh! So Review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Romance

Chapter Seventeen: Romance

Emily was taking a peaceful walk along the shore with her boyfriend, Jayden. He was still terrified of water and she respected that. They stayed away from the water.

"Emily, you are the best, you know that?" asked Jayden. Emily blushed and shook her head. He grabbed her into a hug and said," You do now." Emily blushed more and giggled. He snuggled her body close to his and rub his nose into her neck making her giggle more and louder.

"I love you," she said between giggles.

Jayden stopped what he was doing and said," I love you too." Then he continued rubbing his nose into her neck and she continued to giggle. "Do you like that?" asked Jayden, and Emily nodded. So he continued to do that. He held her tighter against body. She continued to giggle and blush.

Half an hour later, Jayden stopped. Emily turned her back to him and leaned her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She felt so safe, like nothing could touch her while she was with Jayden.

_He doesn't like you. He's using you. Remember they talk behind your back. He calls you weak because you are. Break up with him before you end up crying_, said a nagging voice in Emily's head. She shook her head. She hoped that Jayden didn't notice.

He did though. "Is everything alright?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah, everything's fine," said Emily. Seeing his unbelieving look, she said," I promise."

"Alright, but remember if you need to talk you can always come to me," Jayden said, defeated. He knew all too well that if Emily promises that she's fine that she doesn't want to talk about it and will come to someone if she does. Jayden held her tighter. She leaned closer to him. She turned around. They leaned in and kissed. It was a long, a passionate kiss. Then they went back to the way they were. They watched the sunset.

"This is our first sunset as a couple," Jayden whispered into Emily's ear. She just nodded. She marveled at the beauty of the sunset.

**Line Break**

Antonio and Mia were casually walking down the pier when they saw Emily and Jayden cuddling against each other. Mia sighed.

"What?" asked Antonio, who had a huge crush on Mia.

"I just wish I could have what they have. I mean I'm happy for them, but I'm crushing on this boy and I want to have what they have with him," Mia explained," That was stupid. Sorry."

"It wasn't stupid," Antonio said. He, without thinking, grabbed Mia and kissed her. Mia was shocked and didn't reply. "Oh, um, now that was stupid. Mia, I guess it's obvious now, but I've had a crush on you since the day we met. At first it was small, but as I got to know you better, it grew. I'm sorry," Antonio rambled. He expected her to run away from him and never talk to him unless she had too. The last thing he expected was her to kiss him, but she did and it was a long, passionate kiss too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," she said, when they pulled away for air.

"I love you too," Antonio said.

**Line Break**

The man, who was after Antonio, smiled. _I think I know Antonio's weakness; Mia_, thought the man.

**Line Break**

Sarah and James were going to see a romantic movie. It was called The One Who Came Back. They got there and the tickets were sold out so they went to see a horror movie instead. Sarah snuggled her head into James' shoulder. She was terrified.

When it was over, they went on a walk through the forest. James bent down on one knee and asked," I know we haven't gone out in a while, but I want to know if you will marry me?"

"Yes!" Sarah screamed. James put the ring on Sarah's ring finger. He lifted her up and spun around. They were happy. They kissed each other.

"I .love you," said James.

"I love you too," said Sarah.

**Line Break**

Elizabeth and Shane were in the ice cream parlor, when Shane dropped down on one knee and said," Will you marry me?"

Yes," said Elizabeth. She was so happy. He put the ring on her finger, and then he kissed. She kissed him back. It was short and sweet.

**Line Break**

Mike and Kevin were sitting in the room with the two girls. They started stirring and they ran over to their sides. The girls opened their eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mike and this is my friend Kevin. You have been out cold for a little over two weeks," said Mike.

"I'm Katie and that is my twin sister, Kathleen," said Katie," I like gaming and skateboarding, while she likes swimming."

"Cool. I like that stuff too, excluding swimming," said Mike.

"I love to swim," said Kevin.

Mike started flirting with Katie and Kevin started flirting with Kathleen. Two hours later, the boys asked the girls out and they say yes.

**Line Break**

There is romance in the air surrounding the Samurai. Everyone is happy, even Mentor Ji. Love is everywhere and the Samurai can't hope for anything better than what they got right here and right now.

**Hi everyone. What do you think? I need reviews. You can tell me that you hate it. I need to know to know what you think. Constructive Critism welcome. I can't improve if you don't tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18: Marriage

Chapter Eighteen: Marriage

Elizabeth was at the foot of the preacher with Shane.

"Do you, Shane, take Elizabeth as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Shane.

"Do you, Elizabeth, take Shane as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Elizabeth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the preacher," You may kissed the bride." Then they kissed.

**Line Break**

Four hours later, Sarah and James got married.

"Do you, James, take Sarah as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said James.

"Do you, Sarah, take James as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Sarah.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," said the preacher," You may kiss the bride." James kissed Sarah.

**Line Break**

"So me and Jayden are siblings?" asked Mia.

"Yep," answered Jayden.

"And me and Emily are siblings," said Mike.

"Mia! If me and Jayden get married then we would be sisters in laws," said Emily," and if you marry Antonio then he would be our brother in law!"

"Yeah, except Antonio would be my husband not my brother in law," said Mia excitedly.

"I know," said Emily," I was talking about Jayden."

"Oh, okay. I thought you were talking about me," said Mia. Then the four of them laughed.

Everyone else walked in. "What's so funny?" asked Antonio.

"You have no idea," said Emily, Jayden, Mike, and Mia.


	19. Chapter 19: Kidnapped

Chapter Nineteen: Kidnapped

James took Mia and Emily to the mall and he realized why no one else wanted too. All the girls talked about were clothes. He had to tell them all the outfits were cute.

Five hours, twenty stores, two hundred articles of clothing, and about a thousand dollars later, they were leaving. _Thank God_, thought James. Then he felt something collide with his head. The last thing he heard was the girls screaming.

He woke up to see the police cars everywhere. Jayden was shaking him and shouting at him, but he couldn't hear a thing. He saw Jayden crying and grabbed his son into a hug. Suddenly he heard everything.

"Sir, what happened? Was there anyone with you?" asked a police officer.

"Yes, two young girls were with me. One blonde and the other had black hair. Their names were Mia Chang and Emily Pirtle. I don't really know. The only thing I know was that we were coming out of the store and something big and hard collided with my head. It was like a metal bat. I fell to the ground. Then last thing I heard was the girls screaming," explained James.

"Did you see anyone other than you and the girls?" asked the police officer.

"No, I didn't," said James," I'm sorry that's all I know." The police officer nodded.

"It's okay dad. They'll be fine. For all we know they are heading home right now," said Jayden," I'm not mad at you. You didn't see the guy coming. The girls are strong and brave. They will be alright even if this guy as them. Promise."

"Thanks," said James," I needed to hear that."

**Line Break**

Emily woke up in a cell. She looked around, looking for Jayden's comforting arms. She couldn't find him but she did find Mia. Mia started stirring.

"Mia, wake up!" Emily shouted. Mia woke with a start.

"Where are we?" asked Mia.

"I don't know but I'm scared," said Emily," I want Jayden." Emily started crying and Mia held her.

Then the evil man came in. Emily and Mia started whimpering at the look of the man. "Oh, how pathetic you are," said the man," No one knows where you are. So you are at my mercy until I call your precious Samurai team."

"Who are you?" asked Mia. The man laughed. He stepped into the light. They gasped. The man was …

**Ha, cliffy! Aren't they awesome? Review and the chapters will put up faster!**


	20. Chapter 20: Threats and Pain

Chapter Twenty: Threats and Pain

_No, it couldn't be. Not him_, thought Emily. She closed her eyes tight and then opened them, trying to wake up from the nightmare, but it was no nightmare. Standing right in front of her was Antonio's dad. His teeth were orange and his breathe smelled of rotten meat and alcohol. _Antonio would be devastated_, thought Mia.

"Oh, looked at that. Trying to prove it isn't real," said Antonio's dad," Well, it is." Then he punched Mia in the mouth and kicked Emily in the ribs. They cried out in pain. "You are pathetic," said Mr. Garcia. _No, this can't be happening_, thought Mia.

Mr. Garcia grabbed Emily and dragged her into a room. There was a sign in it and it said," Torture Room". Mia was not sure if she was relieved that it said torture room or if she was horrified. She decided she was both.

**Line Break**

Inside the room, Mr. Garcia threw Emily into the wall. He then picked her up and slammed her into the wall several times. Then he punched her face and then he punched her stomach. He kicked her stomach and her legs. He threw her to the ground and jumped on her. She couldn't do anything but cry out in pain.

"Help! Help! Jayden, help! Help! Someone, help me!" shouted Emily. Mr. Garcia just laughed.

"No one is coming to help you," said Mr. Garcia. He laughed and he threw her into the wall ten more times. Then he dragged her out of the torture room. He threw her into the cell. Mia caught her.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mia. She was in near tears.

"Because Antonio left me to be a Samurai. He never visited, never called, never emailed me, and he never ever said he loves me. I tried to get revenge on him when he finally visited but he went and told the police. He even helped them arrest me for abuse. Now I don't care if he begs, if he pleads, or if he says he loves me. I will get my revenge and you are the perfect tools," said Mr. Garcia.

"He couldn't do anything of that stuff because it would put you in danger now that he's a Samurai," said Mia," I'm surprised Mentor Ji let him visit you. Jayden would but they are best friends and he always talks highly of you," Mia said.

"I don't care," said Mia," Now I am going to call them. When they rescue you, I want you to break up with him and Emily be a dear and break up with Jayden."

"Why would we do that?" asked Mia.

"Because if you don't, then I will kill them. I have friends who will help me," Mr. Garcia said, and he smiled wickedly.

"Fine but answer one question," said Mia," Why do you want Emily to break up with Jayden?"

"He promised Antonio that he could be a Samurai," said Mr. Garcia.

**Line Break**

Jayden and the others arrived home to an empty apartment. James' eyes welled up with tears. "Maybe they got lost," Jayden said, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that as much as everyone else. Antonio's Samurizer went off. So he answered it.

"Hello," said Antonio.

"Hello, Antonio," said Mr. Garcia.

Antonio nearly dropped the Samurizer. Everyone looked at him confused. Jayden's eyes widened and realization. He gasped," Dad?"

"Yes, now listen carefully. If you want to see Emily and Mia again, do as I say and nothing less," said Mr. Garcia.

"Yes, sir," said Antonio, shooting Jayden a look that said _I'll explain later_.

"Come to the abandon prison on the opposite side of town from your apartment. Bring with you a pistol and Jayden. Understand?"

"Understood, sir," said Antonio. Mr. Garcia hung up. "Where do we get a pistol?" Antonio asked.

"Across the street, why?" Jayden answered, suspiciously.

"I'll explain on the way," said Antonio," It is only me and Jayden. Everyone else stay. My dad got Mia and Emily. Unless I do as he says then we won't get them back. Jayden is coming because he said bring a gun and Jayden. As suspicious as that sounds, I have to do it. Be back soon." They ran across the street bought a gun and ran to the abandoned prison on the opposite side of Kalico. When they arrived, Mr. Garcia walked up.

"How did I know you would come immediately?" asked Mr. Garcia," You are so predictable." He waved his hand and four big men came out with Emily and Mia. They gasped when they saw Emily.

"What did you do to her?" asked Antonio.

"Torture her," said Mr. Garcia, like it was nothing," Now hand over the pistol." Antonio handed over the pistol. He waved his hand again and the men threw Mia and Emily to the boys. Emily was caught by Jayden and Mia was caught by Antonio. Mr. Garcia glared at them and they realized what he wanted them to do.

"Hey, Antonio. It's over," said Mia.

"What?" asked Antonio, hurt.

"I said it's over. I'm breaking up with you. What language do I have to say it in for you to understand?" asked Mia. Tears welled up in Antonio's eyes. He looked away from Mia so Mia wouldn't notice, but she did and felt worse than she already did.

Emily looked at Jayden and said," It's over. Sorry but it wasn't working out."

"Emily please don't do this," begged Jayden.

"No! I hate you! I don't want to go out with you anymore," yelled Emily. Jayden's eyes welled up with tears as well.

"Put her down Jayden," commanded Mr. Garcia. He looked up and saw a gun pointing at where Emily's head was. He slowly set her down and stood up. "Good, now you can die with a broken heart," said Mr. Garcia.

"No," whispered Mia, Antonio, and Emily. Mr. Garcia fired the gun. With little strength she had, Emily lunged in front of Jayden. She got hit by the bullet. It hit her shoulder. Jayden caught her as she fell.

"Why would you save me if you hate me?" asked Jayden, pained.

"Because you are the red ranger and our leader," Emily answered. Mia and Antonio glared at him. Mr. Garcia ran. Antonio and Mia were going to chase after him but Jayden stopped him.

"We need to get Emily to Ji," said Jayden, pained. He was hoping she protected him because she loved him but her answer was valid and he would know if she was lying. He wished that she didn't break up with him. He loved her with all his heart.

_I can't believe it! I did what he said and he still tried to kill Jayden_, thought Emily in disbelieve.

They got home and Ji immediately set to work on Emily. Mia went in there with her because she didn't want to stay with Antonio and Jayden. She knew that if she did, she would burst into tears.

**Sorry about the breakups but they made the story better.**


	21. Chapter 21: Heartbroken

Chapter Twenty-one: Heartbroken

Emily and Mia were in their shared room at the apartment. Emily was sobbing and Mia was crying but she wasn't crying as much because she had to be strong for Emily. They were heartbroken. They were threatened into breaking up with Jayden and Antonio.

"They hate us, don't they?" asked Emily.

"No. Yes. I don't know," Mia answered. Emily couldn't stop herself from sobbing. If Jayden and Antonio entered the room, she wouldn't be able to stop crying. In fact, that would probably make her cry more. _Though Jayden might hold me if he saw me crying_, thought Emily.

"I can't believe he did that," said Emily.

"Who did what?" asked James. They both jumped and whirled around. They were tense and scared. They relaxed slightly when they saw it was James.

"Oh, nothing Dad," said Mia. He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well, Emily, why in the world did you break my son's heart?" asked James angrily. Emily, out of nowhere, started crying again. James ran over to her and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mia? Don't tell me it's nothing," said James.

She sighed. "Do you think that we honestly wanted to break up with them?" Mia asked.

"Well, if you didn't then you got a great way of showing it," James snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Next we'll just let him kill them," said Mia. James' mouth dropped. Emily was still crying but her head had jerked up in shock.

"What? What is going on? Who was going to kill them?" asked James.

"Mr. Garcia said that if we didn't break up with them then he would kill them. He said he has friends that would help and we didn't want to take that risk so we agreed. I'm sorry! I didn't want to break his heart!" Emily said and she started crying again.

**Line Break**

"That doesn't sound like Emily," said Elizabeth," I mean if she really wanted to break up with you, she wouldn't do it like that and certainly not right after you rescued her. Something is amiss."

"I agree," said Sarah," Mia would never do that. She is too nice. She would've let you down easy."

"Where did your dad go, Jayden?" asked Antonio.

"I don't know," said Jayden.

"Oh he went to yell at Emily for breaking your heart," said Sarah," Oh wait that's bad. James!" Sarah took off towards Emily's and Mia's shared room.

"Stay here," said Elizabeth, and she took off after Sarah.

**Okay that is Chapter 21. Any comments! Remember that more you review the faster I post! I honestly think I spoil you! I tell you to review and I get one review and I post more anyways.**


	22. Chapter 22: Couples

Chapter Twenty-two: Couples

"Emily, you should really tell Jayden about this and Mia you should tell Antonio. They would want to know and they would not like that you are being threatened. I think they'll be happier if you tell them the truth, not to mention you. Right now they think you hate them," said James. They nodded.

All of the sudden the doors burst open and Sarah ran in with Elizabeth at her heels. They all looked at them amused.

"Well, hello mom. We were just having a nice discussion about the break up and we are now going to tell the boys the truth. So if you will excuse us," said Mia.

"Wait, what if he tries to hurt them?" asked Emily.

"He said that you have to break up with them, he never said you couldn't get back together," said James.

"What's going on?" asked Elizabeth.

"You have no idea," answered Mia, Emily, and James simultaneously. Mia and Emily left. James was chuckling at Elizabeth's and Sarah's confused faces. He grabbed both of them into a hug.

"Hey, Jayden can we talk to you and Antonio?" asked Emily.

"Sure," answered Jayden, cautiously.

"Alone?" asked Mia.

"Sure," said Antonio, cautiously. The others got up and left.

"James, my mom, and Sarah are in our room. Tell Mr. Shiba that I told you that he'll explain what's going on," Emily called.

"Okay," Mike called back.

"Um, can we sit?' asked Mia. They nodded. It fell uncomfortably silent.

"Do you think we wanted to break up with you?" asked Emily.

"If you didn't you got a great way of showing it," snapped Jayden. Emily and Mia laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Jayden.

"That's exactly what your dad said," Emily laughed.

"Okay," said Antonio.

"Well, we didn't," said Mia.

"Could've fooled us," Jayden said. He got up and was about to leave.

"Jayden, we were threatened into it," said Emily. He froze.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"Remember how your dad held us hostage?" asked Mia. They nodded.

"Well, right after he tortured me, he told us that he would kill you unless we broke up with you," Emily said.

"He told me that he wanted to hurt you Jayden because you told Antonio that he could be a Samurai. He wanted to hurt you, Antonio, because you left to be Samurai and never contacted him," Mia said.

"But I couldn't. It would out him in danger," said Antonio.

"She told him that," said Emily," He didn't care."

"So that's why you broke up with us?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah," Mia answered.

"You don't have to go out with us and you can hate us all you want to. We just needed to tell you the truth," said Emily.

"The guilt and pain was killing us. We missed you. Your dad, Jayden helped convince us. He said something that would anger your dad, Antonio," said Mia.

"What?" asked Jayden and Antonio.

"He said that he said you had to break up with them, he never said you couldn't go back out with them," said Emily. All four of them laughed.

"We don't hate," said Antonio.

"We love you," said Jayden," and I know that I would love to go back out with you, Emily."

"Same here," said Antonio," We're glad you told us the truth. We were so heartbroken and we didn't know what went wrong. We missed you so much." Emily hugged Jayden and Mia hugged Antonio. Jayden looked Emily in the eye and kissed her. Antonio did the same to Mia. They heard clapping. They looked to see everyone else clapping. Emily blushed and buried her head into Jayden's shoulder and Mia buried her head into Antonio's shoulder. Everyone laughed.

**Line break**

Everyone was happy. Well except Mr. Garcia, but he can deal.

**How was it? Review! Please. It would make my day and it tells me people are reading it. Constructive criticism is welcome. **


	23. Chapter 23: First Date

Chapter Twenty-three: First Date

**I am sorry but this going to focus on Mike and Kevin. No they are not dating. They will take Katie and Kathleen out. Again sorry, but I haven't talked about their relationship yet.**

"So how about a double date?" asked Mike.

"Perfect," said Katie. Kevin and Kathleen nodded. They went to a pizza place called Jungle Karma,

"Hi, my name is Lily and I will be your waitress today. What do you want to drink?" asked Lily.

"Root Beer," said Mike.

"Coca Cola," said Katie.

"Sprite," said Kathleen.

"Mountain Dew," said Kevin. Lily nodded and went to get the drinks.

**Line Break**

"Hey, Casey!" said Lily.

"Yeah," called Casey.

"Can you see what they want to eat?" asked Lily.

"Sure," said Casey.

**Line Break**

"Hello, I'm Casey and Lily wanted to know what you would like to eat," said Casey.

"Um, one large pepperoni and sausage pizza and a large cheese pizza please," said Mike.

"Okay," said Casey.

Half an hour later, Lily returned with the pizzas. She had already given them their drinks.

"Thanks," said Kevin. She was taken aback.

She put on a smile and said," You're welcome." Then she walked away. They ate and chatted.

Right before they left, a man yelled at Casey for his drink being too low. It was filled to brim. "We'll be right back," said Mike.

"Um, we're coming with you," said Katie. They smiled. Right then, the man threw the drink at Casey and took someone else's drink and poured it on him.

"Hey, dude!" Mike called as they walked up.

"What?" asked the man.

"Ooh, attitude," said Katie.

"Don't mess with Casey," said Kevin.

"Who? Him?" asked the man and the man laughed," Why shouldn't I?"

"You know he might not be allowed to hit you, fatty, but I certainly don't have a problem doing it myself," Mike growled. Everyone had gone deadly silent.

"Oh, yeah, buckaroo," said the man," Try me."

"You don't want me too. I may not be a professional wrestler but I am a fighter. I can and I will hit you. So back off," said Mike. The man just laughed and then punched Casey in the gut. "That's it," said Mike and he tried to lung at the man. Kevin grabbed him back. The girls also grabbed on to him to keep him from attacking the man.

"Oh, look at that can't hit me now, can you?" teased the man. Katie let him go, walked up to the fat man, and punched in the face.

"He can't, but I can," said Katie. Mike smirked. They let Mike go because he seemed to have calmed down.

"You better scram or I will not let anyone hold me back," he growled.

"Yeah, like I'm scared of a pussy cat," said the man.

"Next time, we won't hold him back," said Kevin.

"So you don't want to make him mad," said Kathleen. The man looked scared.

"I'm not scared of him," said the man. Mike growled and the man ran off whimpering.

"Oh, really," they called after him. Everyone applauded, but they didn't pay any attention to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," said Casey.

"For what?" asked Kevin.

"For sticking up for me," said Casey.

"No problem. That's just what we do," said Mike. Casey smiled. Mike and Kevin paid for the drink and gave more money.

"What's this for?' asked Casey.

"That man was a jerk to you," said Mike.

"I can't take this," Casey said.

"Um, yeah you can," said Kevin.

"No I can't and I won't," said Casey.

"You can and will if we run," Kathleen said, and they took off running. After they got a little ways away, they stopped running.

All at once, they said," Best date ever!"

**Again, I'm sorry for not adding any Jemily and Aia in this chapter but it is focused on Kevin's and Mike's relationship with Kathleen and Katie. How did you like it? Sorry if Mike seemed like a jerk. I had to do that because that seemed what Mike would do.**


	24. Chapter 24: Singing for Her Boy

Chapter Twenty-four: Singing for Her Boy

**Okay, so this chapter will be a songfic but the story isn't. It is just I think it will look cute. **

Emily and Jayden went The Cyber Café in Reefside which was only thirty minutes north from Kalico. It was backed with kids from high school listening to a girl on stage singing. "She's really good," said Jayden. Emily nodded. _Oh no! I hope he doesn't break up with me_, thought Emily. The girl finished her song.

"Does anyone want to do some karaoke?" asked a young woman. Emily walked up and said she would.

"What song?" asked the woman.

"Mine," answered Emily. She got up on stage and got stage fright. "Hi, my name is Emily, and I'll be singing Mine by Taylor Swift for my boyfriend, Jayden Shiba," said Emily. Jayden stared at her and she blushed.

She started to sing…

**You were in college working part time waitin' tables**

**Left a small town, never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say "Can you believe it?**

**As we're lying on the couch?"**

**The moment I can see it.**

**Yes, yes, I can see it now.**

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time.**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**

**But we got bills to pay,**

**We got nothing figured out,**

**When it was hard to take,**

**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**And I remember that fight**

**Two-thirty AM**

**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**

'**cause that's all I've ever known**

**Then you took me by surprise**

**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

**Hold on, make it last**

**Hold on, never turn back**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**(Hold on) Do you believe it?**

**(Hold on) Gonna make it now.**

**(Hold on) I can see it,**

**(Yes, yes) I can see it now.**

When Emily finished everyone cheered. She ran off the stage blushing. She ran to Jayden's open arms. "That was beautiful," whispered Jayden. Then a little louder, he asked," Why did you mention my name?"

"Because I was trying to convince myself that it was true and besides no one knows you," said Emily. Then five people walked up.

"Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver but you can call me Dr. O. This Trent, Kira, Conner, and Ethan," said Dr. O.

"Hi, I'm Emily and this is my boyfriend, Jayden," said Emily. She recognized Kira as the girl that was singing before her.

"So your last name is Shiba?" asked Dr. O.

"Um, yeah. Why?" asked Jayden.

"I knew a man named James Shiba," said Dr. O.

"Oh, he's my dad," said Jayden. Dr. O nodded.

"I heard he died in a plane crash," said Dr. O.

"No actually he lived, but no one saw him for years so they thought he was dead. He's staying with us and a few of our friends in Kalico right now," said Jayden.

"Really?' asked Dr. O.

"Yeah, I can call him right now and see if you can visit today or tomorrow," said Jayden.

"That would be great," said Dr. O. Jayden pulled out his Samurizer and called his dad. A few minutes later, he hung up.

"He said he would love to see you tomorrow and Hailey," said Jayden.

"Can we come?" asked Kira. Dr. O looked at Jayden.

"I don't see why not," said Jayden.

"Yes!" shouted Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan.


	25. Chapter 25: Surfing with Her Boy

Chapter Twenty- Five: Surfing with Her Boy

"Hey, Antonio do you want to go surfing with me in Blue Bay Harbor?' asked Mia.

"Yeah, sure," said Antonio. They drove for forty-five minutes before they reached the beach. Blue Bay Harbor was thirty minutes away from Kalico. It took fifteen minutes to get to the beach, which just so happened to be on the opposite side of town.

They bought two surfboards. Mia's was mostly dark pink, but had light pink flowers on it. Antonio's was gold with a blue stripe down the middle. Mia's wet suit was pink with black sleeves. Antonio's wet suit was gold with blue sleeves.

They ran to the water and got on their surfboards. They swam out to about hundreds yards and stopped. They waited for a wave. When they saw one, they took off after it. Mia was on it first and then Antonio, as well as a blonde girl that they didn't know. They didn't know anyone in this town.

"Hey, Antonio!" shouted Mia, over the waves and the wind.

"What, mi amiga?" asked Antonio.

"Watch this!" shouted Mia. She tilted her board up and she was airborne. She did a flip and landed with ease and perfect balance.

"Whoa," said Antonio with his mouth gaping open. The girl behind him was surprised to.

"What can I say? Air is my favorite element," said Mia. They laughed. Soon the wave was going to crash so they dived into the ocean. When they came back up, they laughed.

"That was fun," said Mia.

"Wait, wasn't there another girl with us?" asked Antonio.

"Yeah," answered Mia.

"Where is she?" asked Antonio. Mia looked around, but couldn't find the girl. She dove under the water.

"I found her," said Mia," She's trapped under the water by seaweed near a coral reef." They dove down. When they reached the girl, Mia held her hand and pulled. Antonio tried to get the seaweed off her leg. The girl kicked. When the three of them were nearly out of breath, the seaweed came loose and they propelled themselves to the surface. When they got to the surface, they gulped in large amounts of air.

"Thanks," gasped the girl.

"Welcome," gasped Antonio and Mia. When the three of them had enough air, they swam to their surfboards.

When they reached the shore, five boys ran up to them. "Are you alright?" asked a boy in navy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl said.

"Hi, my name is Tori. This is Blake, Dustin. Shane, Cam, and Hunter," said Tori.

"I'm Mia and that is Antonio," said Mia. Blake cuddled Tori against his chest.

"Hey, thanks for saving her," said Blake, and the others nodded," I don't know what I'd do without her." The others started to nod. They realized what they were nodding to and quickly shook their heads. Mia couldn't help, but laugh. Antonio just shook his head.

"What? I think it's sweet," said Tori, defensively. Blake kissed her.

"Oh no! That's not about you guys," said Mia.

"It's about your other friends," said Antonio, and he pulled Mia closer to him," Besides I don't know what I would do without Mia." Mia blushed and buried her head into his chest.

"Oh," said Tori," Don't worry about them. They're idiots."

"Hey!" shouted Cam, Shane, and Hunter. Dustin just sat there confused for a moment.

Then he shouted," Hey!" Everyone just shook their heads, except Mia. She was giggling like crazy.

"Where are you staying?" asked Tori," You're a good surfer."

"Oh, we're staying in Kalico with some of our friends and our Mentor," said Mia.

"He teaches us mixed martial arts," said Antonio. Then Mia wrote down her phone number, address, address of the apartment they were staying in, and her email. They waved goodbye and headed home.

**Sorry those are the only other groups that I will be adding in, but if you want another group then put it in a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do. The added in groups are Jungle Fury, DinoThunder, and Ninja Storm.**


	26. Chapter 26: Emily's Thoughts

Chapter Twenty-six: Emily's Thoughts

Emily was lying in her room that she shared with Mia. She had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. _Jayden is perfect. He has dreamy blue eyes and coco blonde hair. His smile is cute and he got straight white teeth. He is so nice and so fearless. He is brave and is a great leader. He is amazing. He is nothing less than perfect_, thought Emily. She sighed lovingly.

_I, on the other hand, am lucky to even have a boyfriend. Let alone Jayden. I thought he would be drooling over Mia like Antonio and at one point Kevin. Mike used to drool over me but we tried it and we realized that we are just good, best friends, now siblings. I'm clumsy and insecure. I am not as pretty as Mia or Kira. He must be crushing on one of them behind my back. I mean what does he see in me? I must be his charity project. I mean he says he loves me but does he mean it. Probably not. I wish he would stop pretending_, thought Emily. She sighed sadly.

_Is he cheating on me? No, he couldn't. I mean Mia is going out with his best friend. He might do that to me, but not Antonio. So, I could go suicide and then he won't have to pretend to like me. That's brilliant_, Emily thought. Even though she wanted to live, she wanted Jayden to be happy more and he wouldn't be happy if he had to pretend to like her.

She went to the kitchen and opened up the silverware drawer. The silverware tinkled and made little clinks as they hit each other. She flinched. She grabbed a knife and closed the drawer. She put it to where her heart would be, but she hesitated.

Apparently she made too much noise because James woke up and walked down the hallway to see what was going on. He walked in to see Emily standing there, her back to him. She was holding something to her chest. It glinted off the moonlight and he saw it was a knife. _Oh no_, thought James.

"What are you doing?" asked James, keeping his voice calm. Emily jumped and whirled around, her eyes widening in fear. The knife fell to the floor. James saw that he was correct and felt horrible. She didn't say anything and was staring at him. She followed his gaze to the knife and she ran.


	27. Chapter 27: Runaway Emily

Chapter Twenty-seven: Runaway Emily

Emily ran and she ran. She didn't stop running. She couldn't stop. James saw her with the knife and from the look in his eyes he knew what she was about to do. He would tell Jayden and Jayden would break up with her for being a freak and unappreciative. Tears were streaming down her face like mini waterfalls. She was scared. _What was I about to do? Kill myself_, Emily asked herself. She was scared of herself.

Before long she found herself on the beach. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. She saw a couple walking down the beach. They stopped when they saw her. She just looked away. All of the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, afraid it was one of her friends or their parents. She looked straight into the stranger's brown eyes.

"Hey, is everything alright?" asked the boy.

Emily didn't know why, but she said," No! I tried to go suicide! My boyfriend's dad caught me! Now I have nowhere to go!" The boy and the girl looked at each other.

"Hey, well we are visiting a friend and I'm sure he won't mind having an extra person over," the girl asked uncertainly, not entirely sure what to do in this situation.

"I don't want to be a nuisance," said Emily.

"You won't be, promise," said the boy," Come on." She got up and followed them in silence.

"My name Casey and she's Lily," said Casey.

"What's yours?" asked Lily.

"Emily," answered Emily. She fell silent again. Casey and Lily looked at each other. They continued walking in silence.

Soon they arrived at Casey's friend's house. Lily knocked and a guy, who looked twenty to thirty, answered the door. "Casey! Lily! Glad you could make it," said the man.

"Hey, um, RJ. We brought a girl we met on the beach," said Lily.

RJ sighed and asked," Why?" They quickly explained why and he smiled. "Well come on then," said RJ," Rule one that you should follow; don't kill yourself or anybody else. This might take some self-restraint with Theo and Dominick." Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Theo

"Oh, nothing," said Emily, Lily, Casey, and RJ.

"Hey, who's your friend?" asked Dominick.

"This is Emily," answered Lily," Here let me show you the room me and you will share, unless you want to share with a boy." She shook her head. "I thought so," said Lily, and they headed upstairs.

**Line Break**

Lily had left her in the room to think, while she went downstairs. She was really upset. _Jayden hates me and I won't have any friends. Maybe I can stay here forever and then I won't have to deal with the heartbreak_, thought Emily.


	28. Chapter 28: Missing Emily

Chapter Twenty-eight: Missing Emily

Everyone woke up at the noise of the door slamming shut. They ran to the living room and didn't see anything, so they headed to the kitchen. They saw James frozen. He was staring at a knife on the floor._ How did that get there_, Jayden asked himself. He was going to hug Emily. He looked around and couldn't find her. He ran to her room to see her missing. He ran back out.

"Where's Emily?" asked Jayden, panicked. James looked at him. Jayden saw two emotions; fear and sadness. "Where's Emily?" Jayden asked again.

James sighed and said," You might want to sit down." So they went to the living room. James picked up the knife and brought it with him. "So I heard the clinking of silverware, so I went to investigate. I walked down the hallway, came into the kitchen, and saw Emily standing there. Her back was to me and she was holding something to her chest. It glinted and I saw it was a knife. I asked her what she was doing. She spun around and dropped what was in her hand. I looked at it and saw it was in fact this knife," he said, holding up the knife," She followed my gaze and took off. I don't know why, but she was scared of something." Everyone gasped.

"She tried to go suicide?" asked Mia. James nodded. She started crying, as well as Sarah and Elizabeth. Shane grabbed Elizabeth into a hug. James seized Sarah into a hug. Antonio clutched Mia into a hug.

"Did she ever talk about it, Jayden?" asked Kevin.

"No, I had no idea she was even thinking about it," Jayden said," She didn't tell me anything that would have made me suspect it and none of the emotions she showed were sad or anything that might indicate she was depressed. We barely talked about feelings. The deepest we went was I love you and that's about it."

"You went to Cyber Café, right?" asked Mia, and Jayden nodded," She sang a song to you. What was it?"

"Mine," answered Jayden.

"Did you guys argued recently, besides the forced break up?" asked Mia.

He shook his head. Not recently," said Jayden," I don't know what could have caused this."

"Well maybe she wasn't happy with you and didn't want to break your heart," said Mike. Jayden looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. Mia Gibb-smacked him.

"Mike," Kevin said.

James shook his head and said," Like father, like son." Shane sighed.

"Did I ever get over that?" asked Shane.

"No!" said Elizabeth, James, Sarah, and Joseph. The previous Samurai chuckled. Everyone went silent. James and Sarah looked at their son and saw him crying. James let go of Sarah and wrapped his arms around Jayden. Sarah also wrapped her arms around Jayden. He cried onto James' shoulders. Everyone was silent. Mia, Antonio, Elizabeth, Jayden, James, and Joseph were crying.

**Line Break**

That afternoon the doorbell rang. Sarah got up and answered the door. She put on a smile and opened the door. She saw Dr. O and Hailey. There were four others as well. "Hey, James someone is at the door."

"I know," James called back.

"It's for you," said Sarah. James got up and walked over to the door.

"Oh, hey! I completely forgot you were coming," said James.

"Now I feel appreciated," said Dr. O," Can we come in?"

"Actually right now is not a good time for you to come over," said James.

"What is it?" asked the little blonde girl.

"You remember Emily from the Cyber Café yesterday," said James, they nodded," Well I caught her last night with a knife to her chest. When I asked what she was doing, she whirled around and dropped the knife. She took off after that." They gasped.

"Have you tried calling her?" asked a Hispanic boy.

"No we haven't" said James," Jayden get your phone and call Emily!"

"Okay," said Jayden. They walked in and sat down on a spare couch.

**Line Break**

"I've called her nineteen times and she hasn't picked up," said Jayden.

"Call her one more time," said James.

Jayden called her and someone finally answered.

**Hello, sorry for taking so long to update, but I was in a car for four hours and I arrived at temporary housing, which doesn't have Internet access until the day after I arrived. Sorry about the cliffy. It isn't much of the cliffy since I'll post the next chapter quickly after this one.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Phone Call

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Phone Call

Emily turned on her Samurizer and saw she had nineteen missed calls from Jayden. Suddenly her Samurizer rang. She sighed and answered it. Casey and Lily came in the door.

"Emily, I'm so glad you answered," Jayden said.

"What do you want?" asked Emily cautiously.

"Where are you? Are you okay? When will you come home?" asked Jayden.

"I'm not going to tell you where I am. I'm fine. I'm also not coming home ever," said Emily. Lily and Casey looked at each other.

"Em, we miss you and want you back. Everyone is worried about you," said Jayden.

"I'm sorry Jayden, but I'm not coming back and you need to move on," said Emily.

"Em, come on. I can't move on because I love you too much," said Jayden," Please, come home."

"No, and if you don't break up with me then I'll break up with you," said Emily. She hadn't realized that Lily and Casey.

"Em, I can't. I love you," said Jayden.

"Fine, it's over, Jayden," said Emily.

"Em," Jayden said heartbroken. She couldn't talk to him when he sounded heartbroken, so she hung up. She leaned back against the wall. She put her head in her hands and cried. She then hugged her knees to her chest and cried on them. She felt four arms wrap around her. She looked up.

"You heard the conversation?" asked Emily. They nodded.

"Why aren't you going back? Are you going to stay here forever?" asked Lily," I'm sure RJ would let you."

She shook her head and said," I'm not staying here, but I'm not going there either."

"Well you need some place to stay," said Casey.

"I'll be fine," said Emily. She packed what little she brought and left.

**Line Break**

James stared at Jayden. He was staring at his hands. He looked at him and saw he was crying. He wrapped his arms around Jayden. Jayden cried into James' chest.

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked Mia.

Jayden looked up and said," Mike was right. Emily wasn't happy with me. She told me to break up with her. I said no, so she broke up with me." He started crying and James held him closer. _I can't believe she would break up with him_, thought Mia.

**Hey, this might be a cliffy, this might not be. I do not know. How do you like the story so far? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Finding Emily

Chapter Thirty: Finding Emily

Antonio brought out a map of Kalico, when the power went out. They heard thunder and saw a flash of lightning. They heard the rain pounding on roof. Antonio drew Emily's symbol that she morphs with and collapsed. Jayden caught him before he hit the ground.

"That's weird. It's says she's in the water," said Mia.

"No, there's a pier there. She's standing on the pier. Oh no! She plans on drowning herself," said Antonio. Everyone got up and ran to the pier, but no one was brave enough to go on it, except Jayden. They followed one at a time.

"Em!" Jayden called. Emily whirled around.

"Jayden, what are you doing here?" asked Emily. She was soaked and shivering. By that point the others were there and right behind them was Lily, Casey, Theo, RJ, and Dominick.

"Saving you. Now come on, get away from the edge," said Jayden.

"No," said Emily. Then she stepped back even more. She was now at the edge.

"Emily, get over here now," said Jayden, and she shook her head," That's an order." She shook her head and jumped.

"Emily!" Jayden cried. They others just stood there in shock.

**Emily just jumped into ocean water during a storm. Uh oh! What will happen?**


	31. Chapter 31: Saving Emily

Chapter Thirty-one: Saving Emily

Emily hit the water and plummeted down. She touched a coral reef and, for reasons unknown to her, she pushed off. She emerged above the surface. Then a wave forced her under. She reached the surface and breathed. She was actually scared about dying now.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can you help me back up there? I don't want be in here anymore," said Emily," I mean Mike. Sorry Jayden. Forgot you were scared of water."

"No problem," said Jayden.

All of the sudden, Emily was jerked down. She was able to hold her breath when she saw a shark was attached to her ankle and was huge. It was trying to drown her and then eat her. She panicked. _I am going to die. I am going to die_, thought Emily. Then the shark started dragging her elsewhere.

**Line Break**

Jayden waited for her to reappear, but instead blood showed up. James gasped," Shark attack!" Jayden saw the blood move. He knew the shark was dragging Emily away from them. He took off his shirt, socks, and shoes. He jumped in. Right before he hit the water, he heard his dad call," Jayden!"

He hit the water and he got scared, but then he remembered Emily and the shark. He propelled himself to the surface and followed the trail of blood. Soon he arrived to where the shark had Emily. He dove down and punched the shark's nose and the shark let go of Emily. He kicked the shark's nose and then propelled him and Emily to the surface. He swam with all his might. He reached the beams of the pier. He set Emily on one and then crawled on it with her. Just after he made it on the beam, the shark jumped up and tried to attack them. Jayden recognized that shark as the one that attacked his father.

He climbed up with one arm. He was holding Emily in the other. He set her down on the top of the pier and dragged himself up there. When he sat down on top, he was gasping. All of the sudden, Jayden was enveloped in hugs. He barely knew who was hugging him. He stared at Emily, who could be dead and if she wasn't she was dying. Getting the memo, his dad picked up Emily and started walking while Dr. O picked up him. They were carried home.

When everyone got to the home, Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ, and Dominick waited outside. Mia waved them in. Dr. O put Jayden on the couch and wrapped him in several blankets and towels. He gave him several pillows. He watched as Emily was placed in the recovery room.

Ji stitched Emily's right ankle up. He checked her heartbeat and was relieved to see that it was almost back to normal. He left a pair of crutches by her bed.

In the living room, everyone was silent. Ji walked out with a small smile on his face.

"How is she? Is she alive?" asked Mia.

"She's great and will make a full recovery. Thanks to Jayden. If she in that water any longer, she might not have made it," said Ji.

**Line Break**

Two hours later, Emily woke up and recognized that she in the recovery room of the apartment they were staying at. She decided to pull a little prank on them.


	32. Chapter 32: Pranks and Serious Talks

Chapter Thirty-two: Prank and Serious Talks

Emily used the crutches and walked out the door. She saw her friends, her friends' parents, Dr. O and his friends, and the people that she met on the beach and their friends. She wandered in.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted and he got up and hugged her. When he let go, she played dumb.

"Who are you? Who is Emily? Where am I?" asked Emily. Jayden's heart fell. _She doesn't remember us_, thought Jayden. When saw Jayden's expression, Emily felt terrible but she started laughing. He jerked his head up. "I can't believe you fell for that," Emily laughed. Jayden smiled and hugged her.

"Don't ever do that to us again," said Jayden, laughing.

"Okay," laughed Emily, and they sat down. Soon they calmed down.

"How are you feeling?" asked James.

"Well other than my ankle hurting, I'm perfectly fine," said Emily.

"You can blame Jayden for that. He rescued you from the shark," said Joseph.

Emily looked at him and he looked away blushing. "You would have had to get in the water though," she said, directly to Jayden.

"I did," said Jayden.

"I thought you were scared of water," said Emily.

"I am," said Jayden," but I'm more scared of losing you than water." Now it was Emily's turn to look away blushing.

"Emily, I know you probably don't want to tell us and we understand that, but you need to or you'll never heal…" rambled Dr. O.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Why did you try to go suicide twice?" asked Dr. O.

"Oh, um. Well I guess it started with Randy when he told me all of you hated my guts. I denied it and said you were over protective of me. He said that you were acting, that I am just a replacement, that you are nice because Ji tells you to be, that he's sympathetic, and that you are sympathetic too. I thought he was telling the truth because you talk behind my back about me when you think I'm asleep. Then my dad said I was wimp and pathetic. He said that I was fragile. Then that Nighlock said that was weak and he didn't know how you guys would want me. Then Mr. Garcia told us that Mia and I were pathetic. When he took me into that room, he said no one was coming for me. After we went to Reefside, I couldn't sleep. So I started thinking about how perfect you are, Jayden, and how that you must be cheating, and how I am not perfect. I figured you weren't cheating on me with Mia because she's dating your best friend. I thought of all my flaws, and I figured I was just a charity project and that you don't want break my heart, so I decided to take me out of the picture," explained Emily. Jayden hugged her.

"Emily, I don't like you. I love you. You aren't a charity project. You were my girlfriend. I can't believe Randy told you that because it's not true. We don't hate you. We are sympathetic, but that is not why we are your friends. Em, I love you. I would never, ever cheat on you. You are not pathetic, wimp, and fragile. I would have come for you the moment that I knew you were and I did, well after we bought the pistol, but that doesn't matter. I am touched that you think I'm perfect, but I'm not. Why can't you see your inner and outer beauty?" asked Jayden.

"You aren't perfect? Jayden you got to be kidding me," said Emily.

"No, I'm not kidding you. I am not perfect," said Jayden.

"Jayden you were scared of water and you jumped in anyway," said Emily," I could never do that." Jayden smiled.

"Okay, then I would love to have you as my damsel in distress," said Jayden and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. At first she was resistant, but eventually she let him draw her in. She snuggled closer to him. He held her.

Em, I think you're perfect just the way you are," said Jayden," Never forget that." She nodded and smiled. She snuggled her head into Jayden's head and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. He smiled at her sleeping form. _I will not let anything hurt my sleeping angel_, thought Jayden.

"So are you going back out again or what?" asked Mike.

"Um, I don't know. I'll ask her when she wakes up," said Jayden.

**Okay, so you got to tell me what you think. Will Emily say yes or no? Will she trust Jayden? Tell me what you think in a review. Do you think that if Emily ever got hurt, would Jayden ever forgive himself? That is simply curiosity. Emily will not die in this story and if she does it because of old age.**


	33. Chapter 33: Arguing

Chapter Thirty-three: Arguing

Emily woke up an hour later snuggled up against Jayden. He had told he loved her and that she was beautiful. Emily believed him, but there was a nagging voice in her head telling her not to. Once she started really listening to it, she realized it sounded real evil.

Jayden looked at Emily. He saw she was awake. "Hey, Em," said Jayden, making her jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said Jayden.

"It's alright," said Emily," I should have known you were awake."

"Hey, Em. Can I ask you a question?" asked Jayden, nervously.

"Sure anything," answered Emily.

"Are we a couple? If we aren't, can we be a couple again?" asked Jayden.

"That was two questions," said Emily, and Jayden shrugged," Um, no and no." Emily didn't know why she said no to going back out with him. She had been thrilled when he asked.

"No? Are you sure, Em?" asked Jayden, making sure he heard her right. She nodded. "Why?" he asked heartbroken.

"Well, for one, we have been off and on a lot recently. I mean I give you another chance and we break up soon afterwards. I just don't want to take that much heartbreak anymore. Two, I'm not looking and I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I just got attacked by a shark and nearly went suicide," said Emily.

"So you don't trust me," said Jayden.

"Jayden, that's not what I mean and you know it," said Emily.

"May I point out that I haven't broken up with you once; you always broke up with me," said Jayden," You say you don't have another broken heart, but did you even considered how I would feel about this?" He was so heartbroken.

"Jayden, I'm sorry. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Let things calm down a bit and maybe I'll think about being your girlfriend again. Until then, can we just be friends?" asked Emily.

"I'm sorry, but no," said Jayden.

"Why?" asked Emily, heartbroken.

"Because I don't want to see or talk to you at all," said Jayden," Now go away." Emily got up and ran away crying her heart out.

**Sorry about Jayden being a jerk, but that made the story interesting, don't you think?**


	34. Chapter 34: Taken

Chapter Thirty-four: Taken

Emily ran and ran. She couldn't believe it. He wanted to go back with her, but when she said no, he wanted nothing to do with her.

When she finally stopped, she looked around. She was in the woods. She realized soon that she was lost.

**Line Break**

Dayu sat patiently as she watched the yellow ranger cry. Her mission was to get the little yellow ranger and use her against the mighty red ranger. She was to beat the girl to near death. Seeing her like this, almost made Dayu leave her alone. She got up and dusted herself off. She was about to go through a gap when she froze. _I can't go through the gap without the red ranger dead or evil, but I can't hurt the yellow ranger. All though she would go through worse pain with Master Xrandred than with me_, thought Dayu. So she sat down.

**Line Break**

Emily got up and went the direction she came in. Dayu took that moment to attack Emily. She was able to drag her to a small log cabin in the woods. She tied her up.

"Don't worry sunshine. I'll let you go, but the red ranger will have to fight me," said Dayu.

"I thought that was Deker's thing. Fighting the red ranger," said Emily.

Dayu laughed. "Oh it was, but the red ranger broke the spell. Deker is alive, but wants nothing to do with you rangers. I'm happy. He's happy. The only problem is what Master Xrandred told me to do to you. I was supposed to beat you to near death, but sunshine I saw you crying and I couldn't do that to you. So I have to make it look like I did what I was told, but the red ranger attacked me. Then I don't have to hurt you and you are free while Master Xrandred does nothing to me and hopefully never sends me to do anything to you rangers ever again," said Dayu. Then she duct taped Emily's mouth shut.

**How do you like it? Is it okay? Sorry about Dayu's change of mood, but then it will make her more human, as well as Deker. See ya on the flip side. **


	35. Chapter 35: Calling the Red Ranger

Chapter Thirty-five: Calling the Red Ranger

Dayu took Emily's Samurizer and called Jayden. At first he didn't answer. She became frustrated and slapped Emily across the face.

Jayden had picked up by then and heard someone slap someone else. The person that was slapped moaned. "Hello! What's going on?" asked Jayden.

Dayu answered," If you want the yellow ranger back, come and duel me."

"First off, no. Second, isn't that Deker's thing? Duel me red ranger," said Jayden.

"Yes it was. Why aren't you rushing over here to rescue the yellow ranger?" asked Dayu. She was greatly confused. _Didn't he love her_, Dayu asked herself.

"Just kill her or whatever you are going to do to her, I do not care," said Jayden. Dayu looked at Emily and saw that she was in near tears.

"You are making the yellow ranger cry," said Dayu.

"Well that's her fault. She doesn't trust me. So why should I go and risk my life for her?" asked Jayden.

"Because she's part of your team," said Dayu, looking at Emily as she spoke. Emily was crying and not trying to stop the tears. She had given up on Jayden, though Dayu hasn't. She knew how to make the red ranger break. "Hold on a bit. Why don't you talk to her in privacy?" asked Dayu, and without waiting for an answer she set the phone down. She ripped the duct tape off. She cut the ropes off, making sure to cut into Emily's skin. She shoved the Samurizer in Emily's hand.

"Hello?" asked Emily, cautiously. She was scared Jayden was going to hang up.

"Emily, I'm glad you're okay," said Jayden.

"You are glad I'm okay? You told her to kill me and you have the guts to say you are glad I'm okay," shouted Emily. On the other end of the phone, Jayden winced.

"Em, it was a ploy to get her off the edge. I'm coming for you right now," said Jayden. Emily was not sure she was happy or mad. She was happy Jayden called her Em and was actually coming to rescue her. On the other hand, Dayu could have killed her. She decided she was both.

All of the sudden, Jayden hung up. Emily's heart fell. _He hates me_, thought Emily. Jayden ran through the trees and saw Emily standing there. At first she was scared, and then she was relieved. He ran and hugged her to his chest. He forgot about Dayu, the Nighlock, and everything, except her.

Dayu came out from her hiding spot. "That's sweet, red ranger. Though I won't let you or her go until you hear what I've got to say," she said. Jayden held Emily closer. Her head was on his chest.

"You love her?" asked Dayu. Jayden growled. "I'll take that as a yes," said Dayu," First off, all those thoughts about suicide, you cheating on her, and so on and so forth, wasn't hers. They were planted into her mind by Master Xrandred. Secondly, she was thrilled when you asked her back out, but Master Xrandred pointed out all the bad things between you and the bad things that happened."

"Prove it," growled Jayden.

"Well one, don't those sound like things he would do?" asked Dayu, and Jayden nodded," Second, the reasons she said no were that you always break up with her and she wasn't looking for a relationship. Also Master Xrandred was toying with your mind. When she asked if you can still be friends, you wanted to say yes." Emily looked at him, her eyes wide.

"This whole time, this was because of Master Xrandred?" asked Jayden, and Dayu nodded.

"You can go now," said Dayu. He grabbed Emily's hand and led her home.

**How was it? At first I was thinking about just letting it be Emily's thoughts, but then someone gave me the idea that it could be Master Xrandred. Here's a shout out for Emilyjayden101! I'd also like to give a shout out for chinaluv, ObviouslyALos3r20, emilyjaydenlove4ever, and all my other reviewers! Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. **


	36. Chapter 36: The Walk Home

Chapter Thirty-six: The Walk Home

The walk home was silent. Then Emily said," Jayden, I'm sorry."

"About what?" asked Jayden, confused.

"I made a huge mistake. Saying no to you was the worst decision I've ever made. I love you and I was too stupid to realize it then. I didn't trust you and because of that I lost my best friend and my best boyfriend ever. I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me," said Emily. Jayden stopped. Emily stopped and looked at him.

"Em, I do not hate you. I would never hate you. You are not stupid and I would never call you stupid. Em, telling you no to still being friends was the worst thing I have ever did. I love you too, but let's get home before we officially go out," said Jayden. Emily nodded. They continued the walk home in silence.

**How was it? Review please.**


	37. Chapter 37: No

Chapter Thirty-seven: No

Jayden and Emily walked in the door. Mia rushed over to Emily and hugged her. She ushered her into the recovery room. Ji stitched the slash across her stomach up and gave her a bag of ice for where Dayu slapped her.

When she came out, Jayden was relieved that she was only carrying a bag of ice. He scooted over a little bit and Emily sat down into between him and Mia. Mia looked at her.

"What did you want to wait on Emily to say, Jayden?" asked Joseph.

"Well, me and Emily were talking on the way home and…" said Jayden.

"You and Emily talked?" interrupted Mia. Jayden looked at her while Emily was giggling.

"Yes, Mia. We talked," said Jayden.

"Did you argue or was it more like a friendly conversation," asked Mia.

"A friendly conversation," Jayden said skeptically. Mia squealed.

"Mia stop, so you can hear the rest of the story," said Emily.

"There's more?" asked Mia, and Emily nodded.

"Wait, what's the big deal they talked?" asked Shane," I'm more surprised that they are sitting in the same room without restraints." Jayden glared at him. Emily started giggling again.

"Anyway," said Jayden, glaring at Shane and Mia," We did some apologizing. Emily went first and I went last. No we will not tell you what we apologized about or what was said." He looked at Mike, who had opened his mouth to say something. He closed it.

Emily sighed and said," So predictable. Mike you need to step your game, you're becoming predictable." Mike glared at her, before he started laughing.

"Well, um, we were thinking about getting back together," said Jayden, slightly uncomfortably.

"You guys are getting back together," Mia screamed excitedly and started hugging Emily. Jayden had to pry her off Emily, when Emily was turning red.

"No, they're not," said James.

"What?" asked Jayden.

"No, I am not going to allow you two to go out again," said James.

"But, dad, we…" said Jayden.

"Jayden I don't want to hear it. No means no. You are not allowed to go back out with her. That's final," said James, and he got up and left.

**Line Break**

Emily laid on her bed crying. She really wanted to go out with Jayden. She missed him terribly.

**Line Break**

Jayden was lying on his bed crying as well. He wanted to go out with Emily so bad. _How come my dad had to ruin everything? I hate him_, thought James.

**Line Break**

In the Netherworld, Octoroo got an idea. He would need the yellow ranger and red ranger to be hurting, but together.

**Hey, people! How was this chapter? Sorry James was mean, but hey it leads up to a great a story. I have no idea when this story will end or if there is will be a sequel.**


	38. Chapter 38: A Week

Chapter Thirty-eight: A Week

**Hey this is a chapter talking about the week without Jemily and how Jayden and Emily react.**

**Day 1- Monday**

Jayden was miserable and it hasn't even been a full day yet. He missed Emily terribly. Jayden sat in his bedroom, staring a picture of them snuggled up together. His arms were around her stomach and they were laughing.

Emily was in her room crying, going through an album. It was from the call to the point now. She was missed him terribly and she missed how he would hold her when she was upset, even when they were not a couple.

James was relative upset. His son barely came out of his room. When he did come out of the room, he didn't talk unless he had to. Emily was pretty much the same way. Mia tried her best to help her out, but failed completely.

**Day 2- Tuesday**

Jayden came out for breakfast, but he spoke to no one, even if they asked him. He was picking at his food. He was starving, but would not eat enough to satisfy his stomach. He barely ate enough to keep himself alive.

Emily was silent as well. Though unlike Jayden, when someone asked her something, she answered. She missed him and wanted to talk to him, but never had the courage too. She was hungry and ate enough so people didn't get suspicious.

James noted their behavior. He was sad, because he knew that they were hungry. _Maybe I should let them go back out. No! I can't let Emily break Jayden's heart anymore_, thought James. He ate what was left of his food.

Later that night, he went to see Jayden. When he reached the door, he heard sobbing and nearly broke down himself. Jayden was crying and he caused it. He knew he caused it because he never got close enough to anyone that could have hurt him. He went to Emily's room to see if she was sobbing too. She was sobbing. James decided to pretend to go to bed so he could cry in privacy.

**Day 3- Wednesday**

Jayden didn't even come out of his room, not even he had to. He didn't eat. He only drank water and green tea. He never spoke a word.

Emily never said a word either. She was depressed and getting there quickly without Jayden there. She barely ate anything.

James felt worse. He didn't see Jayden anymore. Let alone talk to him.

Around noon, the GAP Sensor went off. Jayden ran to the living room. "Where's the Nighlock?" asked Jayden. That was the first words he said in a long time.

When they arrived at where the attack was, they immediately attacked. Moogers hid in corners and were shooting arrows at the Samurai. Soon the Samurai were down and the Nighlock was going to kill them when he dried out.

"You are lucky, rangers," said the Nighlock and he disappeared through the Gap with the Moogers.

Their parents came and carried them home. James was completely heartbroken, but he wouldn't back down. He was going to stand steady on what he said.

**Day 4- Thursday**

Jayden woke up hurting all over. At first he was confused, and then he remembered what happen the previous day. He tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back down. He looked to the side and saw his dad. His anger flared up and he looked the opposite direction.

Emily was having a nightmare. She was walking down the street where she was going to meet Jayden, her boyfriend. She arrived at the cupcake shop and saw Jayden sharing a cupcake with a beautiful girl she didn't know. She saw him laugh and kissed the girl on the lips. She ran over to him and broke up with him. She ran into the woods which got fire. Jayden appeared beside her and told she was an idiot. He said that he was going to kill her and he pulled out a gun. She screamed and he pulled the trigger. She sat up fast screaming. Everyone came running into the room, except Jayden, James, and her team.

James was hurt because Jayden was mad at him. He saw three emotions cross her face; anger, hurt, and depression.

**Day 5- Friday**

Jayden was mad at his dad. Emily was crying and having nightmares. James was trying to talk to Jayden, but to no prevail. _Things are definitely rocky in the Shiba Suite_, thought Antonio. He was snuggling with Mia. _How come dad said no? It makes no sense_, thought Mia.

**Day 6- Saturday**

Things were getting worse. Now Jayden and Emily wouldn't talk to anyone. They were always crying, especially Emily. They didn't eat. They drank water and green tea. They never came out of their rooms. _What is going wrong? Why are they so depressed? I mean they can't go out, but they can be friends_, thought Sarah. _He was a little harsh on them. He should have given them another chance_, thought Elizabeth.

**Day 7- Sunday (The last day)**

Emily was not sleeping, so she was extremely tired. She didn't want to talk to anyone. _I am going to talk to Jayden. We need to go against James' judgment_, thought Emily. _I will go out with Emily even if my dad says no_, thought Jayden and he smiled a bit.

**So James was thinking about letting them go out. Now that you know why James said no, is he still a jerk? How do you like it? Review please. Please. Puppy Dog face.**


	39. Chapter 39: Secret Dating

Chapter Thirty-nine: Secret Dating

Emily walked to Jayden's room. She knocked and Jayden answered the door. They stood there awkwardly. Soon, Jayden let her in his room without saying a word. They were silent.

Out of nowhere, Emily blurted out," We should go back, even though your dad said no."

"You think so?" asked Jayden.

"I know so," answered Emily.

"I agree," Jayden said.'

"You do? I thought you'd be no," said Emily.

"Why?" asked Jayden.

"Because you want to make your dad proud and disobeying him would be like against your DNA," said Emily, and they both laughed. Jayden wrapped his arms around her, grinning from ear to ear.

**How was it? Did you guys like it? Sorry it was short. **


	40. Chapter 40: Suspicious

Chapter Forty: Suspicious

**Hey this is a chapter based on James' thoughts. Sorry, but I will hint at Jemily moments. See if you can find them.**

James was walking down the hallway when he heard laughter from the living room. When he went out there, he saw the younger Samurai laughing. Emily and Jayden were too. He walked over to Elizabeth and asked," So what's going on?"

She shook her head and said," Not a clue."

"I'm glad he's happy, but why is he so happy so soon?" asked James.

"I don't know. The same thing is happening to Emily. She was so depressed yesterday and now she's the same Emily as before," said Elizabeth. Jayden looked up and waved them over. They walked over.

"So are you going to tell us why you and Emily are so happy?" asked James. They stayed silent.

"We've been trying to get them to talk, but they won't budge," said Mike.

"Oh Mike. We won't tell you because all of you are blabbermouths and soon the whole wide world will know," said Emily.

"Hey!" Mia said," I am not a blabbermouth."

"Are to," said Emily.

"Are not," said Mia.

"Are to,"

"Are not,"

"Okay, before this turns into an argument, shut up," said Jayden. For a while, they were silent. Then the burst out laughing, James shook his head, while Elizabeth tried hard not to giggle.

**Line Break**

The next day, James saw Jayden with Emily alone and they were talking. It seemed serious. Jayden looked up and waved him in. He walked in.

"So, what were you talking about?" asked James.

"The Nighlock, Master Xrandred, everything that's happen good or bad," said Jayden with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, you guys are on vacation, lighten up. Save those thoughts for another time," said James.

"You don't get it, Dad, and you never will," said Jayden, and he pushed passed him.

"He's just upset, I'll go talk to him," Emily said quickly, and she hurried away.

Later that night, James heard voices outside. He figured it was Mia and Antonio because they were a couple. He decided to go tell them to go to bed. When he got outside, he didn't see Mia and Antonio like he expected. He saw…..

**I know I'm evil. Review and you'll get the next chapter sooner.**


	41. Chapter 41: Busted

Chapter Forty-One: Busted

**Okay, so this is where something big happens. It may seem small now, but when it comes down to it is major.**

James' mouth dropped. He saw Jayden and Emily kissing on the balcony's swinging chair. He couldn't believe Jayden would disobey him like that. He was trying to protect him and what does he get for it? His son disobeying him. He was furious.

"Jayden," he said, oddly calm. Jayden and Emily broke apart. Jayden's eyes widen, when he saw his dad standing there.

"We are so dead," Emily said,

"Oh yes we are," said Jayden. James smirked. They were scared. They shouldn't be though. He was a little hurt that they were scared of him.

"How could you disobey me, Jayden?" asked James.

"Dad, we…" started Jayden.

"I don't care," said James, and he left.

**Line Break**

The next day, Jayden tried to talk to James, but he always got up and left. They still went out because they needed each other now more than ever.

**Line Break**

Eventually Jayden gave up talking to his father. He wasn't talking to him and his heart broke every time he walked off.

Emily was unhappy because Jayden was miserable because James wasn't talking to him. _It's all my fault_, thought Emily.

James was heartbroken because Jayden disobeyed him, they weren't speaking, and Jayden gave up talking to him. He really wanted to talk to him, but things were awkward and silent when they were in the same room. So he never did talk to Jayden.

**Line Break**

Octoroo told Master Xrandred," Everything is falling into place. Soon the Sanzu River will flood the Earth and there is nothing those pesky rangers can do about it. The red ranger and yellow ranger are too upset to fight at their best, which will set off the whole team. Their parents will not be able to do anything."

"Good. Now bring me some medicine," said Master Xrandred.

**How is it? I need more reviews.**


	42. Chapter 42: Nighlock Attack

Chapter Forty-Two: Nighlock Attack

**This is the Forty-Second Chapter and I have over 100 reviews. Thanks all you reviewers. You are the best. **

Jayden was trying to talk to his dad, but James was avoiding him. Jayden sighed and gave up. James was seriously mad at him and Jayden was heartbroken.

Later that day, the GAP Sensor went off. A Nighlock was attacking the park. They morphed and ran. When they arrived, they attacked the Nighlock. The Nighlock soon hit Mike down. Kevin charged the Nighlock and the Nighlock picked him up and threw him. Mia sent an air wave at the Nighlock, but nothing happened. Antonio slashed at the Nighlock with his Barracuda Blades. It sent the Nighlock stumbling back, but once the Nighlock regained his balance he knocked Antonio's Barracuda Blades away.

"Uh, oh," said Antonio. The Nighlock punched him and then he threw him into a tree. Antonio moaned, but soon slipped unconscious.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it," said Jayden. Emily was right behind him. He charged the Nighlock, but the Nighlock picked him and threw him at Emily. They fell down. The Nighlock tried to stab Jayden, but Emily got in the way. "No!" shouted Jayden. He attacked the Nighlock. The Nighlock was muttering a spell. The spell put people into comas and they never wake up unless they are loved by a father. It also outs the victim into extreme pain. Jayden's father was not going to love Jayden any time soon. Jayden was out like a light. The Nighlock smiled.

"Mission accomplished," said the Nighlock and he disappeared through a gap.

Every Samurai ranger woke up except Jayden and Emily. Mike carried Emily home on his back. Mia stood right behind him to keep Emily from falling. Kevin and Antonio took turn carrying Jayden.

When they walked inside, everyone looked up. They looked terrible. Antonio had scratches everywhere. Kevin had bruises and cuts everywhere. Mia had a black eye and her nose was bleeding. Mike had a huge bruise on his back and chest. Emily was bleeding from her stomach. Jayden seemed perfectly alright.

"What's wrong with Jayden?" asked James.

"We don't know," said Antonio.

**Sorry if it's bad. I was in a hurry to write it. Please review.**


	43. Chapter 43: James' Enlightment

Chapter Forty-three: James Enlightment

**Sorry I haven't updated lately on this story. I got stuck and couldn't figureout what to put for this chapter.**

Jayden layed on the bed. He was still asleep. He wasn't waking up and it worried James. He wanted Jayden to wake up. He wanted to say he was sorry and that if he wanted to date Emily he could. He would do anything to get Jayden back. His son is the most important thing in James' life.

"Hey, Mr. Shiba," said Emily. She walked over to him. He looked at her. Jayden didn't stir.

"Yes, Emily," said James.

"Ji wanted to bring you this," said Emily, and she handed him a bowl of tomato soup.

"I'm not hungry," said James.

"He thought you would say that so open up," said Emily, and she held the spoon in her hand.

"No!" said James," I am not going to be fed by someone else."

"Then eat by yourself," said Emily, and she stuffed the spoon in his mouth. He sent her a mini glare. He sighed. She set the spoon down.

"I just wished Jayden would wake up," said James.

"He will. Just keep faith. We will figure out what Nighlock did this to Jayden and then we will do anything to get him back. He's our leader. We need him, so you are not alone in this. We all want him to get better," said Emily.

"I know," said James.

"I wonder what it would be like if my dad treated me the way you treat Jayden. Would I still be the same girl or does him hating my guts make me stronger than if he didn't?" asked Emily.

"You are stronger because you can deal with that, but it is still wrong. He shouldn't have treated you like that. You are a wonderful young girl that has gone through more than anyone here and still have the strength to keep going. That is a wonderful quality most people don't have. You are a great person," said James," and I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Emily.

"I treated you like you were a bad person when things weren't what I thought they were and because of that I caused both you and Jayden great pain. So I am very sorry," said James.

"I forgive you and I am sure Jayden is going to forgive you too," said Emily.

**Line Break**

Jayden had heard the whole conversation and wanted so bad to tell his father that he forgave him and he wanted his father to know that all he needed was his love and he would be better, but his muscles ached and he was so tired. He couldn't move and was sent into great pain at random. Being so close to father, yet so far, hurt, _Hug me, dad, _thought Jayden.

**Line Break**

James sighed sadly. He slowly ate the tomato soup. Emily had left and all he could think about was how was he going to get Jayden better. Then it struck him. He grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Of course! It has been right under my nose this whole time!" said James.

Ji came in and said," Did you need something?"

"The Nighlock was Twister. Remember he did this same thing to me with my father," said James. He was so excited. Ji smiled.

"I knew you would figure this out," said Ji, and he smiled.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44: A Father's Love

Chapter Forty-Four: A Father's Love

**Hope you like it. I hope this is what you expect it to be. I hope it shows the love a father can give. I hope I put this into great detail for you guys. Feast you eyes on this chapter.**

_Italics: Jayden's thoughts_

Jayden laid on the bed. His father's pain was clear to him. He was in pain because he couldn't stop his father's pain. He tried to wake up for everyone, but he couldn't. He wasn't dying. He knew that, but he was close to being a coma forever. He knew he could die if he didn't get up soon. He needed to know how everyone was doing. He needed to see his father again. In fact all that was on his mind was his father and how much a disappointment he was. His father must be embarrassed for him to be his son. He was always so wrong.

**Line Break**

James stared at his son. He knew that when he was going through this he thought he was a disappointment to his father. He knew that Jayden would be hurting and he knew he needed to something about it. His father talked to him, but that had been enough. His father had never talked to him. Hearing his father's voice made his heart explode with joy. His father stopped talking to him after that. He thought his father loved him, but he was wrong.

James shook his head. He needed to focus on Jayden right now. He needed Jayden to make it through this. His heart couldn't take anymore breaking. He lost his father and now he could lose his son.

"Hey, Jayden," said James," I guess I should talk to you. I went through the same thing, but all my dad had to do to get me better was to talk to me. Though I figure it should be different for you. I actually loved you."

"My dad didn't love me at all. He never spoke a word to me unless it was how bad I did at something. He got me practically everything I wanted except the one thing I wanted the most; his love. When I got hit by that spell, all I needed was for him to talk to me with words of kindness. He did. I got better. He ignored me again. I gave him a card that I made for him the next day that said "You're the Best DADDY Ever!". He didn't even care that I was right there. He threw out. He told me not to waste paper on that kind of stuff. I was so heartbroken. He didn't seem to care about me. The next day, I tried to climb into his lap, but he pushed me off. He then got up and left. I went to my room and sobbed. I wanted to die. My own father hated me. He came in and I gave him a hopeful look. I thought he was going to say sorry for making me cry, but he shook his head and left. I wanted to die more than anything. I am not ever going to do that to you, Jayden," said James. He was crying.

James held Jayden to his chest. James said," I love you. You aren't a disappointment. I may have been the worst son ever, but you are definintely the best son ever. I'm sure even my father would like you better than he liked me. Just know that I really love you. When you wake up, you can date Emily if you want. I just want you back."

**Line Break**

Jayden heard his father come over. He hoped he didn't hate him for being weak. He wanted his father's love. He needed his father's love.

He heard James say," Hey, Jayden. I guess I should talk to you. I went through the same thing, but all my dad had to do to get me better was to talk to me. Though I figure it should be different for you. I actually loved you."

_ What does that mean?_

James continued," My dad didn't love me at all. He never spoke a word to me unless it was how bad I did at something. He got me practically everything I wanted except the one thing I wanted the most; his love. When I got hit by that spell, all I needed was for him to talk to me with words of kindness. He did. I got better. He ignored me again. I gave him a card that I made for him the next day that said "You're the Best DADDY Ever!". He didn't even care that I was right there. He threw out. He told me not to waste paper on that kind of stuff. I was so heartbroken. He didn't seem to care about me. The next day, I tried to climb into his lap, but he pushed me off. He then got up and left. I went to my room and sobbed. I wanted to die. My own father hated me. He came in and I gave him a hopeful look. I thought he was going to say sorry for making me cry, but he shook his head and left. I wanted to die more than anything. I am not ever going to do that to you, Jayden." Jayden started crying.

_Why was his Grandfather so mean to his father? Did he realize how much he love him? Did he care?_

Then Jayden felt warm like when James held him. His dad was holding himm!

_DAD! I love you!_

James was crying. Jayden realized that when he said," I love you. You aren't a disappointment. I may have been the worst son ever, but you are definintely the best son ever. I'm sure even my father would like you better than he liked me. Just know that I really love you. When you wake up, you can date Emily if you want. I just want you back."

Jayden was so happy. His heart was exploding with joy and he opened his eyes. He looked right into his father's eyes.

**Line Break**

James looked up as his son stirred. He seemed happy. He was smiling. His blue eyes fluttered open. His perfect blue eyes were staring right into James' saddened blue eyes. He smiled and so did James. Jayden leapt into his father's arms. James held him there, not daring to let go.

"I love you," said Jayden, as he buried his head into his father's neck.

"I love you, too," said James. They were finally happy. They were finally together. Jayden was out for two whole days and those days were the worst days of James' life.

**How was it? The next chapter I'm sure you'll love. Hope ya love this one.**


	45. Chapter 45: A Suprise Visit

Chapter Forty-Five: A Surprise Visit

**I hope you like this chapter. It kind of twists the story.**

James was laughing with his team and his son. His son's team went out to get pizza. They thought that Jayden should stay at home until he was stronger.

There was a knock on the door. James got up to get and Jayden got up with him. He smiled, but tried to get Jayden to sit down. Jayden held his ground. James chuckled and they went to get the door.

"Do you think all of them forgot their keys?" asked Jayden.

"I don't know, but if they did we so got to tease them for it," said James.

"Agreed," laughed Jayden.

James opened the door and froze. Jayden actually ran into him. Jayden looked over his shoulder. He was confused. He didn't know the man at the door, but his dad did and it affected his dad a lot.

"What's going on? Who is that?" asked Jayden.

"He's my dad," said James.

Jayden got extremely angry. This man hurt his father. He pushed past James and slammed his fist into the man's face. He growled.

"Stay away from my father," Jayden growled.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but this one is kind of filling a gap inbetween another major chapter. Hope you like it. Review or I will send the power rangers after you. Just kidding. Review.**


	46. Chapter 46: Talk

Chapter Forty-Six: Talk

**Hope you like it. **

Jayden glared at the man sitting across from him. Jayden was not happy. Emily ran to him and he smiled. His demeanor went from angry to happy in seconds. He was happy.

Jayden kissed her and said," Hey, Emmy. How's it going?"

"Great since you are back Jay-Jay," said Emily. They kissed again and snuggled close. Jayden sent a glare at the man again and then smiled at Emily.

James came in and he tried to smile. Jayden knew that his grandfather was having a bad effect on James. He needed to beat the man. He shook his head.

"James, can we talk?" asked his grandfather.

"We never talked before," said James.

"Please," said the grandfather. His name was Jake. He was about sixty years old. While James was around forty years old. Jayden was eighteen and glaring angrily at Jake.

"Fine," said James," but Jayden stays and Emily can stay if she wants."

"Agreed," said Jake. Jayden sat up and Emily looked at thr ground.

"I really don't want to intrude. This is a family matter and I don't belong in the conversation," said James.

"Nonsense. You're dating my son. You are pratically family," said James," Besides your a different side. Jayden sides with me because he hurt me. You don't know me or him that well so you can't judge either yet."

"Fine, but Jayden owes me," said Emily," You are getting me a cupcake and ice cream and..."

"I don't know how much money you think I have, but I'm only getting you a cupcake and ice cream," said Jayden. He laughed at the pout Emily gave and soon Emily started laughing. James and Jake were chuckling lightly.

"Anyway," said James.

"James, why do you think I hate you?" asked Jake.

"You ignored me. You never talked to me unless I did something wrong. Then you talk to me when I was out under the same spell Jayden was under. I made you a card and you threw it out. I tried to climb into your lap and you pushed me off. You knew I was crying and you never did anything about it. When I turned eighteen, you left. You never visited, called, or emailed. I think I have a pretty good reason," said James.

"I didn't hate you, but I did love you," said Jake.

"Well from my point of view, I would feel the same way, but there are reasons behind this treatment, I presume," said Emily.

"Yes, your mom was died around your first birthday. You looked a lot like her and acted kind of like me, but she was clearly seen in you. I couldn't bear the pain of losing her and ..." said Jake. He couldn't continue.

"He looked like her and seeing him brought you pain," said Jayden.

"So when he was hit by the Nighlock attack, you couldn't bear to lose him, but when he got better he reminded you of her so much. You couldn't stand the pain," said Emily.

"But the card?" asked Jayden.

"I was so horrible to him. I didn't deserve the card or him. He tried to crawl into my lap, but it was too hard to hold to deal with and that hurt look I got was hard to deal with so I left," said Jake.

"I never knew," said James.

"James, I am not asking to forgive me, but I wished to tell you the truth," said Jake.

"I forgive you," said James and he hugged his father. Jake smiled and hugged him back.

"I know this is way too late, but I love you," said Jake.

"I love you too," said James.

**James and Jake have healed! YAY! How was it?**


End file.
